Uchū-kan no ai 宇宙間の愛
by Midna-DS
Summary: "De donde tu eres, se le llama 'quirk', y de donde soy yo, lo llamamos 'magia'."
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya, aquel joven chico aspirante a Héroe, veía con dolor como es que la persona que amaba se había ido a brazos de otra persona.

Sus sentimientos habían sido rechazados, y debía lidiar con el dolor que eso conllevaba.

Estaba enamorado de Bakugō Katsuki, su amigo de infancia/rival. Sin embargo, cuando Izuku se le declaro, Katsuki simplemente había guardado silencio, se giró sobre sus talones y no dijo nada más. Como si Izuku nunca le hubiese dicho nada, como si nunca se hubiesen reunido en aquel pasillo solitario.

El chico de cabellos verdes lo recuerda. Recuerda cómo es que se quedó en medio del pasillo, mirando cómo es que Bakugō se alejaba de él, sin decirle algo. Esperaba que se burlara, que se negara, que se quejara sobre que quizá era asqueroso, que le aceptaría, esperaba muchas cosas que pudiera hacer Katsuki, pero la única que no imagino fue la que paso.

Poco tiempo después Deku se enteró por la red social que Bakugō estaba saliendo con alguien más. Lo vio etiquetado en esas fotografías con una chica de Shiketsu muy acaramelados. Y aquello había sido lo peor.

Recuerda que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza mental para regresar a clases esa vez. Huyo como cobarde a su habitación del dormitorio y lloro. Lloro tanto que se quedó dormido e incluso dormido seguía llorando. Tuvo pesadillas donde veía al cenizo riéndose de él con aquella chica, o donde aparecía Katsuki y él, donde él le entregaba un corazón pequeño, Katsuki lo tomaba y lo explotaba hasta hacerlo cenizas y dejarlas caer delante de él mientras se reía.

¿Por qué cuando se le declaro no dijo nada? ¿Por qué se largó? ¿Por qué espero a que viera lo feliz que era en brazos de otra persona para que entendiera?

Aunque se sentía en parte feliz por ver a su amigo "feliz", el dolor continuaba ahí, golpeando sin piedad su roto corazón que no paraba de sangrar en forma de lágrimas que él no podía detener cuando estaba solo.

Suelen decir que debes llorar o sacar todo ese dolor para que la herida del corazón pueda cerrar, e Izuku hacía justamente eso, llorar todas las noches, esperando a que surtiera ese efecto, aquello que todos decían. Pero simplemente no podía. Sentía que moriría entre sus lágrimas, que se ahogaría consigo mismo porque el dolor era tan terrible y asfixiante, que ni las lágrimas ni sollozos podían calmar. Hubiese preferido que Bakugō le dijera aquella vez que estaba en una relación, que no le quería, que le daba asco, ¡lo que fuera!

Cualquier cosa que le hubiese dicho habría sido mejor que se silenció que le dio una falsa esperanza. Una esperanza que siguió en su corazón hasta que estallo con aquella noticia que vio.

Quizá estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero su corazón sufría mucho. Katsuki era su primer amor, su primer sueño inocente, sus primeros deseos de estar con alguien. Era el primer todo que sentía en su vida. Era aquel primer amor profundo que experimentaba, de esos que solo tienes una vez en tú vida y que el resto parece ser solamente una manera de llenar el vació que aquel dejo cuando se va.

Aquel primer todo lo había destrozado sin tenerle piedad.

Paso noches de insomnio entre lágrimas y sollozos, con la luna y sus figuritas de All Might, así como la gran colección de cosas del ex símbolo de la paz, eran testigos de su roto corazón que buscaba consuelo.

* * *

En otra época, y en otro universo, estaba un hombre destrozado de igual modo por el rechazo de quien amaba. Un joven príncipe guerrero, el Heredero del clan de los Dragones de Kuuzen, caminaba como un muerto alejándose del Reino donde presencio como aquel hermoso y dulce ser se quedaría con una bruja. Literalmente, una bruja.

Se giro a mirar el imponente castillo donde la parejita compartiría su hogar, y las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos carmesís. Bakugō Katsuki, el guerrero más fuerte de su tribu de híbridos mitad dragón, caminaba por los bosques frondosos cercanos al reino.

Con su cabeza gacha, y el corazón roto.

Izuku Midoriya, aquel chico espadachín, rata de biblioteca, había elegido quedarse con Uraraka Ochaco, una bruja de las montañas.

A pesar de que este le dijo sus sentimientos y le ofreció casi el mundo y su vida para que lo amara, Izuku se negó con esa amabilidad tan suya que no hizo otra cosa que acrecentar más su dolor.

Katsuki, con el corazón partido y lágrimas que descendían sin que él las detuviera, camino hasta perderse por los bosques.

Debía regresar con su tribu, pero sin su querido Deku, no se sentía capaz de dirigir. En ese momento no sentía su cabeza capaz de razonar.

Sus Padres de cualquier modo seguían cuidando de su hogar, así como sus amigos, y en esos momentos después de vencer al mal, estaban los ansiados días de paz.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo esos latidos dolorosos que daba su corazón. Casi preferiría no sentir como latía, porque no había dolor más grande que sentirlo vivo después de todo lo que ha sufrido.

Dejo que la lluvia se mezclara con sus lágrimas y que el agua fría pudiera hacer que el dolor menguara un poco.

Odiaba ser tan fuerte y sentirse tan débil.

Odiaba que lo hubiesen rechazado.

Odiaba mucho en ese momento.

Pero los pensamientos de ese momento, le hicieron recordar a un brujo muy poderoso que se ocultaba en las montañas.

Un brujo al que le pidieron ayuda cuando la pelea se ponía cada vez más grave. Un brujo que le debía un favor a él por perdonarle la vida y salvarlo.

Realmente no sabría a que iría con aquel brujo, sí a pedirle un método para hacer que Deku lo amara o algo para no sentirse tan mal.

Adopto su imponente y gigante forma de dragón, y salió volando hacia aquellas montañas, entre medio de nubes oscuras y rayos.

Al llegar a dichas montañas, vio las dos antorchas de fuego azul que le recibían. Había unos lobos por ahí que apenas lo vieron y agacharon sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

Cuando entro a la cueva, dejando que la oscuridad lo tragara, avanzo siguiendo algunos cuarzos brillantes, hasta que de nuevo la luz lo recibió.

Ahí en el centro de la montaña, con sus cosas esparcidas por todos lados, por la luz de los rayos que se filtraba por encima y la luz del fuego, fue que vio a aquel brujo.

El brujo, llamado Ren, le dedico una sonrisa apenas lo vio.

Una vez que se acercó hasta donde el brujo preparaba sus pócimas, este interrumpió.

Ren le dijo que sabía a qué había ido a verlo, y haciendo que una nube azul saliera del caldero, le mostro a la feliz pareja de Midoriya y Uraraka.

Bakugō gruño y con la magia _explosiva _que creaba de sus manos, exploto aquella nube.

Ren sonríe. Y Katsuki gruñe de nuevo.

El chico de cabello azul, le ofrece regresarle el favor. Y Bakugō piensa que le dará alguna pócima para que Izuku se enamore de él o que le quitara el corazón y le dejara una piedra para no sentir más en esa vida. A Ren le interesa la idea de tener el corazón del guerrero más fuerte de los dragones de Kuuzen, pero el brujo niega ante sus ambiciosos deseos.

Le ofrece algo que considera mucho mejor, algo que no se rompería por nada del mundo. Ya que una pócima podría ser anulada, un conjuro roto y forzar las cosas nunca trae cosas buenas.

Con eso en mente, Ren le ofrece un Izuku nuevo. Un Izuku que no está en ese plano, un Izuku que lo amara sin pociones o conjuros de por medio.

La oferta es tentadora, y Katsuki decide seguir escuchándolo.

Ren le dice que puede enviarlo a una época distinta en otro universo, uno donde un pequeño Izuku llora por un amor que provenga de un Katsuki. El joven de cabello azul deja caer hojas de distintas tonalidades, desde aquellas que van de un tono verde y brillante, hasta las opacas en color naranja y rojo de otoño, y una nueva nube emerge de nuevo.

En ella se ve a un Izuku, idéntico al que Bakugō ama. Con su cabello rizado y verde, con sus pecas, con su mismo tono de piel, con esos encantadores ojos verde. Pero este tiene otra clase de ropa y está en un entorno completamente distinto. En la nube, le ve llorar mientras abraza lo que deduce es una almohada con fuerza, le escucha sollozar su nombre.

Le escucha pedir que lo ame.

Su corazón, que hasta hace rato estaba roto y muerto dentro de su pecho, revive y salta de emoción con escucharle. Esas eran las palabras que tanto buscaba escuchar de su amado.

Cuestiona a Ren de inmediato que desea a cambio de enviarlo allá, el joven no le pide nada. Le dice que aquello será un modo de regresarle el favor de salvarle la vida y ayudarlo cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo.

Todo aquello es tan perfecto que Bakugō no puede creerlo. Y es tanta su perfección que duda.

Ren le garantiza que todo estará bien. Solo le indica que necesita ciertos materiales para hacer que el hechizo funcione.

El joven brujo le da una prueba de que lo que le dice es verdad, y con todo el poder que junta en sus manos, envuelve a Katsuki de pies a cabeza en una burbuja junto con él.

La sensación se siente pesada en el cuerpo, duele incluso en los músculos, pero el brujo le menciona que es el peso de atravesar un universo y una época muy distintos. Los dos terminan por aparecer entre árboles, desde los cuales, Katsuki ve el enorme edificio que hay enfrente.

Tiene tantas cosas nuevas y extrañas rodeándole que no puede procesar tan rápido, pero por el momento no está interesado en nada de esas cosas nuevas. Él solo está buscando a _su Deku. _

Ren le indica donde está la habitación de su amado, y sin dudar suben ahí.

Bakugō ve a Izuku tan cerca, y lo escucha llorar. Escucha su suplica para que su corazón deje de doler, para que las cosas salga bien. Le escucha pedir que lo ame, o que por lo menos hablase con él. Que hiciera algo que ayudara a su corazón a dejar de doler tanto.

Ambos entran a la habitación, y Bakugō lleva su diestra hacia la mejilla empapada en lágrimas, más sin embargo sus dedos atraviesan la piel. Ren le menciona que su poder por el momento no es lo suficientemente fuerte para tenerlos ahí de manera tangible. Le dice que son lo más parecido a fantasmas, ya que cuando Katsuki insiste en tocar la mejilla de nuevo, ve a Deku llevarse una mano a dicha mejilla mientras sigue dando hipitos.

Izuku había sentido una sensación cálida en su mejilla. Aunque realmente no sabría como describirla.

Bakugō le pide que regresen y le dé la lista de las cosas que necesita para que pueda estar con él lo antes posible.

El brujo obedece y regresan a su lugar.

Ren le entrega la lista de cosas que necesita y que tiene hasta la siguiente luna llena para encontrarlos y llevárselos, ya que el brujo se vuelve más fuerte en la luna llena.

* * *

Todos ven a Bakugō muy ausente, buscando y llevando cosas de un lado a otro. Cosas que son una mezcla entre lo difícil y lo fácil de conseguir.

Su tribu cree que se trata de una manera en la que lidia con el rechazo de quien amaba; otros creen que se volvió loco, pero los más cercanos a él y sus Padres, saben que algo extraño está pasando.

Pero nadie sabe qué.

Intentan interrumpirlo, y cuestionarlo, pero el hombre de cabellos cenizos elude las preguntas o simplemente se aleja y gruñe que no es su asunto. Mintió una vez a su Madre, diciendo que estaba construyéndose una cabaña lejos de todo, ya que quería un tiempo lejos para sanarse.

Mitsuki le cree y no le cree, su instinto de Madre le dice que su hijo no está siendo del todo sincero con ellos, pero Masaru interviene diciendo que es una idea buena, y que tiene permitido irse, pero que no olvide mantenerse en contacto a través de las águilas mensajeras.

Aquella respuesta por fin calma a todos, o al menos calma a la gran mayoría, ya que algunos más continúan con sus dudas. Sobre todo, el grupo que siempre rodeaba a Bakugō. E incluso sus Padres tienen dudas.

El sábado, un día antes del domingo de luna llena, Izuku, atraído por los rumores que llegaron por parte de sus amigos, quiere hablar con Bakugō. Sabe que es su culpa que el comportamiento del cenizo se así de irracional.

Tiene sentimientos por Katsuki, pero estaba indeciso e inseguro cuando ambas declaraciones le llegaron. Y sus indecisiones le llevaron a aceptar a Ochaco por ser lo más _correcto_ y rechazar a Bakugō. No es que no existieran relaciones entre hombres, pero sabía que Bakugō, siendo el Futuro líder del Clan Dragón de las Montañas, debía de casarse con una mujer que pudiera darle hijos sanos. No con un hombre. Quería lo mejor para ambos…

Vio al cenizo en un prado donde distintas flores crecían, le recuerda al mismo prado donde se conocieron. Solo que sin las flores rojas y las rosas. Ve, a lo lejos como es que Katsuki arranca flores, y las va metiendo en una bolsita de cuero.

Bakugō siente que lo observan y no duda nada en buscar el origen de la mirada. Y ahí lo ve.

Sus miradas se encuentran, y los sentimientos estallan una vez más. Pero no estallan en ambos. Solo Izuku siente como todo su cuerpo se remueve feliz por verlo de nuevo, solo Izuku siente esa enrome sonrisa que se apodera de sus labios, solo Izuku siente como su corazón salta alegre de verlo.

Solo Izuku siente.

Katsuki frunce el ceño, y cuando Izuku detalla más su mirada, es cuando ve algo que le inquieto e hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. Los ojos rojos de Bakugō se veían tan inexpresivos y sin ese brillo inusual que aparecía cada que se veían. Se veían opacos. Vacíos. Como si él _ya no sintiera _nada al verlo…

Trato de correr hasta él, pero antes de que Deku llegara hacia donde estaba el guerrero, Katsuki adopto su forma de dragón y huyo de aquel lugar con una bolsita llena de pétalos de rosa roja.

Lo último que ve Izuku antes de desplomarse de rodillas sobre la hierba con el corazón herido, es la ráfaga de viento que se lleva distintos pétalos y hojas.

El último ingrediente, era una lágrima de dragón mezclada con pétalos de una flor roja, específicamente una rosa por su simbólico significado y relación al amor. Ren la tomo la lagrima apenas vio a Katsuki llegar y como de sus ojos descendía una lagrima.

Con esa lagrima lista, y el resto de los ingredientes, Ren comenzó con su preparación, dejando a Katsuki meditar lo que estaba por hacer.

Se iría de su hogar, de su _universo_, para encontrar y amar a un_ Izuku_.

_¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿O acaso su roto corazón lo estaba volviendo ciego ante las consecuencias?_

Mientras meditaba y guardaba algunas cosas que tomo en una mochila de cuero, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mitad de su espada. Aquella arma poderosa y misteriosa que _All Might _dejo a cargo de él e Izuku.

La espada de quien alguna vez fue el Héroe más grande de sus tiempos. Partida y entregada a sus dos sucesores. Lo que fue un evento completamente único e impensable para el resto de los antecesores. De hecho, Katsuki casi podría recordar como fue que termino por partirse y como fue el momento en que tanto él como Izuku la tomaron y pelearon con ella contra uno de los Lideres de los Ejércitos del Norte.

Esa espada, era uno de los pocos recuerdos de All Might como Héroe, y lo que hacía de su vinculo con Izuku más fuerte que ningún otro.

—Tendré que dejarte la espada de All Might. —Habla Katsuki, mirando y tomando en sus manos dicha espada. Su comentario hace que Ren titube en las medidas de sus pociones, derramando algo de un liquido azul en su manga y que esta ardiera en fuego azul.

—¿Qué? — Alcanza a decir una vez ha apagado el fuego.

—No puedo llevarla conmigo.

—¡Pero no puedes dejármela!—alega el brujo.— Esa espada esta conectada con la otra parte de Midoriya… Sabes que sí algo pasa, usaran ese _vinculo _que une a ambas partes_, _y trataran de buscarte. Lo que los traerá aquí y me mataran sin poder explicar.

—Creía que no le tenías miedo a nada. —Bakugo termina de asegurar sus cosas y que la mochila este bien cerrada. Se ha asegurado de llevar algunas cosas para su _viaje_. Frutas, fotografías, pinturas, y libros. Cosas que espera le sirvan con su objetivo y estás sirvan para atraer a Izuku a su mundo.

—No le temo a nada, pero cuando sumas a tu tribu, tus amigos, el reino que te debe favores y en especial a tu Madre, hasta el Señor Oscuro tendría miedo.—Ren suspira, y no conforme con ese gesto, se frota las cienes demostrando más su estrés.— ¡Simplemente con tu Madre ya tengo miedo! Además, ¿Por qué no quieres llevártela?

—Me recuerda a Deku y a _All Might_. No puedo llevarla o no dejaré de pensar en él.

Ren guarda silencio ante la respuesta de Katsuki, se mordisquea los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Escucha, sí hay algo en lo que todos los brujos y hechiceros estamos de acuerdo, es que esa espada oculta muchos misterios, demasiados para cualquier gusto. Quizá… quizá no te de recuerdos hermosos, pero es parte de ti y no puedes dejarla. All Might te dejo a cargo esa mitad y por obligación no puedes dejarla con cualquier idiota como yo.— Dice el brujo, dejando el caldero por unos momentos para llegar hasta donde está el otro. Aunque trata de ser amable con Katsuki, también lo dice para tratar de salvar su pellejo. —Debes llevarla y olvidar que te recuerda a Midoriya. Pero, sino puedes olvidar que te une a él, entonces piensa que te unirá al _nuevo _Midoriya. —Ren sonríe, esperando las reacciones del otro. Bakugō suspira, luciendo convencido. — Tomare parte de tu esencia y la esencia mágica de la espada. Las pondré en rocas y las dejare en algún sitio. Eso dará algo de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—El tiempo de ambos universos es igual. Sí pasa un día acá, allá también lo pasa. Sí vas a querer hacer que ese Izuku te ame tanto como tú a él, necesitaras tiempo y…

—Ya lo entiendo. —Gruñe el otro en respuesta.

La mirada escarlata de Katsuki observa al brujo quien busca dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva. Entiende que la situación por la que pasa Bakugō es difícil, pero sí las cosas salen mal, será él quien pague los problemas.

Bakugō se termina por convencer y decide llevar la espada. Ren toma la esencia de ambos y las coloca sobre dos piedras. Ordeno a uno de sus lobos que las llevara lejos, tan lejos como fuera posible.

Después de ese momento, el brujo le menciono que había una forma de volver si así lo deseaba. Si deseaba volver a su hogar en algún momento, solamente debería romper el pequeño cuarzo que le daría. Un cuarzo curiosamente de color verde.

De esa manera regresaría a casa, así como también le menciono que si mientras la nube le tomaba estaba con alguien más, ese alguien también regresaría con él.

Katsuki pensó que, si en algún momento aquel mundo al que iría dejaba de gustarle, se traería a ese Izuku con él.

Cuestiono sobre si habría problema en hacerlo, a lo que Ren negó. No había ningún problema en ello. O al menos no uno que fuera _perjudicial. _

El cenizo sonríe satisfecho y ansioso de ir a ver a su amado.

Una vez la pócima esta lista y el cuarzo le es entregado, Ren recita las palabras del conjuro y con la luna llena en su punto más alto, la nube de color azul y negro, envuelven el cuerpo del joven guerrero.

La nube envuelve totalmente el cuerpo de Bakugō, y tras su espalda, se abre un portal. Un negro torbellino con algunos rayos en verde que golpean la tierra alrededor de Katsuki.

Ren trata de ir juntando sus manos para completar la unión de ambos mundos en ese portal. Tras unos segundos de esfuerzo titánico, lo consigue. Sus palmas se juntan y desde el interior de portal, una flecha dorada sale, clavándose en la nube.

Un fino hilo plateado y brillante, esta unido a la flecha, el cual, es tirado para jalar a la nube dentro del portal. Apenas termina de ser absorbido, Ren suelta sus manos y cae al piso, jadeando y tosiendo.

Observa los restos que han quedado del portal.

—Cuida mucho de él, Rin, ahora estará en tú mundo. —Es lo único que dice antes de dejarse caer completamente al suelo y desmayarse.

* * *

**_Notas: _**

**_¡Esto es un piloto para saber que opinan de esta nueva idea que viene después de SH! _**

**_No solamente es una nueva historia, sino que también estoy intentado un nuevo estilo más ligero de lectura y escritura. _**

**_Creo que se nota mucho que el estilo es más ligero. Agshshdh_**

**_Debido a que esto es un piloto, es muy posible que sufra de cambios antes de que el primer capítulo sea publicado. (El cual no tardará mucho)_**

**_Espero les guste esta nueva idea que tengo planeada. ^ ^ _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**  
**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Att:_**  
**_D'Sae_**


	2. Chapter 2

El Izuku de la época actual, estaba en su habitación. Era una noche tranquila de domingo. Había terminado sus tareas, y estudiado un poco. Así que decidió descansar por el momento sobre su cama hasta la hora de ir a cenar.

Revisaba su móvil y sus cuentas de redes sociales, viendo algunas cosas que le desanimaban demasiado. Sabía que podría ver más fotografías de Bakugō con Camie, y aun sabiéndolo no dejaba de ver la red social. Se considero un masoquista en ese momento.

Creía que podía usar el mismo principio de su quirk. Dañarse y reventarse los huesos hasta el punto en que su resistencia al dolor fuera elevada. Algo así, pero aplicado al plano sentimental.

Lo que lo llevaba a ver esas publicaciones donde Katsuki era etiquetado por la chica rubia, quien alegremente siempre mencionaba en sus notas: "_El Novio más guapo del mundo." _U/o otras cosas como: "Baku-chan siempre tan guapo", "Saliendo al cine con el mejor novio", "Camie & Katsuki", seguido de muchos corazones y emoticones con ojos de corazón.

Su pecho se contrajo más cuando vio una fotografía de esas cliché que han estado saliendo recientes, las llamadas _#Los20besoschallenge,_ y el corazón le pesaba de nuevo al ver la fotografía donde ambos salían de perfil besándose.

Un suspiro tembloroso se le escapo.

Deseaba ser él a quien Katsuki abrazara, cuidara y amara tal y como veía que hacía con Camie. Pero si algo había aprendido en toda su vida, es que siempre debería luchar por lo que deseara hasta literalmente romperse en pedazos. A veces quería intentar pelear por su amor, pero se retenía por sus propios ideales y pensamientos nobles. Una parte quería pelear por él, y la otra simplemente quería alejarlo de su vida. Quería ver a Kacchan feliz, y si verlo en brazos de alguien más así era, así lo dejaría.

Eso es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿no? Anteponer sus necesidades y deseos sobre otros, procurar la felicidad y bienestar de otros antes que la suya propia. Los Héroes siempre debían sacrificarse.

Suspira una vez más, recordando y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Debía dejar de torturarse así.

Giro sobre la cama de nuevo, dejando el celular sobre la mesita al costado de su cama. Había llegado al momento donde ya ni siquiera podía llorar después de tantos días y noches haciéndolo. Parecía que al fin se había quedado sin lamentos para llorarle a Bakugō.

Se levanto de la cama, quedando sentado. Busco una de sus pesas y comenzó con el ejercicio mientras pensaba en que otras cosas podría añadir a sus ejercicios diarios. Ya estaba siendo suficiente de tortura mental.

O en eso estaba cuando repentinamente una flecha paso a través del balcón de su habitación. Una flecha dorada, brillante y hermosa que se quedó clavaba en medio de la nada dentro de su habitación, como si hubiese dado al punto de algo invisible.

La flecha comenzó a girar y girar tan rápido que creo un circulo casi perfecto de su hermosa luz dorada.

Midoriya se levantó y de inmediato sale por su balcón, con poco cuidado de no cortarse con los vidrios que había de paso, todo para ver quien ha sido el causante. Encima de la copa del árbol más cercano a su habitación, ve una persona con una larga túnica negra, con una máscara de zorro que le cubre toda la cabeza evitando que le reconozca.

Aquella persona, que llevaba un arco extraño, le hace una seña de silencio y aunque Midoriya quiere salir y enfrentarlo, no puede hacerlo por la flecha que sigue girando en su habitación.

El hecho de que sea peligrosa le evita irse.

Se queda mirando como el circulo casi perfecto que hace la flecha se abre y de ahí sale algo, o, mejor dicho, cae algo. Lo que cae, es bulto envuelto en una tela roja, con una mochila y una enrome espada, se retuerce y queja por su caída brusca.

La flecha desaparece en pequeñas esferas de luz, que van desvaneciéndose a medida que caen.

Izuku activa su quirk, y observa de nuevo hacia fuera de su habitación, notando que no hay nadie. Con el quirk activo, se acerca hasta el bulto que de nuevo reclama su atención al moverse, con los puños en alto y el ceño fruncido, está listo para atacar. Piensa veloz, en tomar su celular o llamar a alguno de sus compañeros para que le ayude, pero en lo que tarda pensando y lo que sucede, el bulto se mueve de nuevo.

La capa roja que lo envolvía se quita, dejando a su vista algo que lo deja congelado, que le deja sin aliento y sin alma de paso.

Un Bakugō Katsuki que se levanta y lanza su capa roja hacia atrás para darse un toque único y casi épico a su presentación cuando todo el cuerpo del cenizo se endereza completamente. Con aquella sonrisa ladina y arrogante que se posa sobre sus labios le acompaña de igual modo. Al verlo, Izuku queda en blanco sin saber que hacer. Su cabeza quedo en shock y apenas si es consciente de que su alma ha abandonado su cuerpo y que su quirk se ha desactivado.

Incluso sus brazos han caído a cada costado de su cuerpo como peso muerto.

Aquel Katsuki es más alto que el que él conoce. Puesto que parece tener más años que él. Le calcula más de 17, pero no más que 20 y algo. Su cabello cenizo seguía casi igual, quizá un poco más largo. Su complexión es más musculada y marcada, y lo sabe porque aquel hombre no tiene nada que le cubra el pecho excelentemente trabajado. Tiene una cicatriz que le va de la última costilla hacia el ombligo. Sus brazos son más anchos al igual que sus hombros. En uno de ellos tiene un tatuaje y en el otro una cicatriz que nace de su hombro derecho y toma camino por su brazo hasta poco por encima del codo.

Sus hombros están cubiertos por hombreras de cuero y metal con distintos diseños en tribal.

Tiene muchos collares de piedras preciosas que parecen colmillos. Pantalones de lana azul y rodilleras de cuero y metal también. Lleva botas blancas y mangas naranjas que iban desde su muñeca hasta por encima de sus codos. Noto la espada larga y grande, así como la mochila de cuero que Bakugō dejo caer con un poco de cuidado.

Midoriya esta seguro que aquel ruido atraerá a sus compañeros, sin embargo, no sucede nada después de unos pocos minutos.

Apenas Katsuki dejo que Izuku le analizara, se acercó hasta él, sujetándolo por los brazos y plantarle el beso más apasionado en que su vida virginal le habían dado. Aquel Bakugō había tomado su primer beso sin saberlo.

El shock era demasiado que segundos después de tener la lengua de Bakugō en su boca, reacciono, empujando al cenizo.

—¿Q-Quien eres tú? —Izuku pone toda la distancia que cree prudente. Sin dejar que sus mejillas sigan rojas y que sus nervios lo hagan sudar un poco. Siente que la pregunta es bastante estúpida, puesto que sabe más que de sobra de quien se trata.

—¿Cómo que quien soy nerd? ¡Soy Bakugō Katsuki! ¡Hasta la puta pregunta me ofende! — Se presenta en medio de gritos, llenos de orgullo por cierto.

Midoriya no sabe si quiera por donde comenzar. Sabe que esa aparición se debe por la flecha que aquel individuo lanzo a su habitación. Lo segundo es que no encuentra palabras para responder a la fuerte declaración que ha dado _Kacchan_. Es malditamente idéntico, aunque este sea una versión mayor.

No existe una sola pregunta vital, sino muchas preguntas que se le ocurren y pasan tan rápido por su cabeza que ni siquiera puede formular alguna.

—¡S-Se que eres Kacchan! ¡Pero me pregunto…!

—¡Así es! ¡Soy tú Kacchan ahora! ¡Y tú eres mi Deku! —El cenizo volvió a lanzarse sobre él, empujándolo a la cama y cayendo sobre ella. Vuelve a besarlo, e Izuku desea apartarlo, pero simplemente no puede.

La apariencia le engaña a su roto corazón que se aferra a ese Bakugō y por un instante su cabeza simplemente le deja ir el pensamiento de: "_¿Así se sentirá besarlo?" _

Aquellos labios son ligeramente más gruesos, pero no podría decir demasiado ya que nunca llego a besar a Bakugō de verdad. No sabe si se sienten así de agradables y con ese sabor a hojas de menta. Y durante algunos minutos su mente simplemente se deja consentir por esos labios que devoran su boca.

Pero se obliga a volver a la realidad casi de inmediato. Vuelve a hacer una separación entre ellos, y Katsuki gruñe. Se parece tanto a _su _Kacchan. Se ven a los ojos, y antes de que nuevamente Bakugō quiera besarlo, Izuku le frena.

—Tú… ¿_Quién_ se supone que eres? —La pregunta hace que el cenizo vuelva a gruñir.

El brujo Ren le advirtió que no sería tan fácil que las cosas se dieran, aunque también añadió que las cosas se complicarían o facilitarían dependiendo de cómo él tratara todo, le sugirió que fuera honesto con _ese_ Izuku y que no le guardara ningún detalle. Probablemente lo tacharía por loco, pero, si conocía a Izuku e Izuku le conocía tanto a él, sabría que no le mentiría. Independientemente de que Bakugō fuera.

—Bien… si tanto quieres saber, te diré todo, Deku. —Los dos se sientan sobre la cama, y Bakugō comienza a narrarle su historia, sin rodeos ni tapujos. Siendo sincero en todo detalle que pueda, pese a que suena como un demente.

Le conto su origen; un guerrero de las tribus del Norte de Kuuzen. Príncipe Guerrero mitad dragón, con la magia no solo de transformarse en una de estas míticas criaturas, sino también la magia explosiva que salía de sus manos. Le conto donde venia, que papel tenía él como príncipe de sus tierras y todo lo que sucedía y sucedió en su mundo y su época.

Todo para que finalmente llegara a la parte del por qué estaba ahí. Le conto que el Izuku de su universo estaba enamorado de Uraraka, y él no quería pasar sus días sin la compañía de esa ratita de biblioteca y espadachín que tanto amaba.

Le conto de Ren y su magia, e incluso añadió el cómo podría regresar a su hogar. Le mostro el cuarzo verde que tenía una especie de luz en su interior de color blanco. Aunque esta era muy pequeña para verse sino se prestaba la atención correcta.

Midoriya va procesando palabra por palabra, hecho tras hecho, y lo va hilando todo en su cabeza de un modo que no sienta que está escuchando una completa locura o que sea un sueño que su roto corazón está creando para salvarle de un colapso depresivo.

Conoce a Bakugō, de toda una vida lo conoce, y sabe que este jamás le mentiría ni le haría una broma tan cruel en caso de que se tratara de eso. Katsuki en esos días ni siquiera le hablaba. Si bien ha sido blanco para las bromas de Mineta o Kaminari, estaba seguro que ninguno le haría una broma de tan mal gusto, ni que Katsuki se prestaría a algo así.

Admite que Bakugō se ha burlado muchas veces de él, pero jamás le haría una broma. Siempre ha sido directo y muy astuto cuando se trataba de molestarlo.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de _ese _Kacchan, llego a una teoría sobre que quizá, estaba bajo los efectos de algún quirk. Pero en ningún momento algo le golpeo.

Nada impacto su cuerpo para generar alucinaciones. No había humo misterioso, ni había escuchado la alerta de algún peligro.

¿Entonces ese Katsuki era _rea?_

Esa palabra, a juego del ligero sudor que ve descender de los músculos del pecho de Bakugō, junto a los labios que lo besaron antes y ese aroma dulce de nitroglicerina. Potencian que todo lo que le esta contando Katsuki es _verdad. _

Descontó incluso la idea de que se trataba de Himiko Toga y una tetra por parte de la Liga de Villanos. Ya que el comportamiento no concordaba y estaba casi seguro de que quizá el quirk de Toga no podía imitar el aroma natural de Bakugō. Además de que ella ya le habría saltado encima para cortarlo y verlo desangrarse. Sin embargo, el punto más fuerte que le hacía dudar de todas las teorías y respuestas que ha pensado, eran sus ojos.

Los ojos de Katsuki siempre han sido ventanas abiertas para él. Capaces de mostrar y decirle todo lo que piensa. Y viendo a ese Bakugō, sabe que no miente. Pero, sobre todo, sabe que no es falso.

_Ese _Kacchan es tan real… Incluso su mano a media narración, se fue hasta el pecho de Bakugō, y ahí sintió los latidos de su corazón. Acelerados. Lo cálido de su piel. Tan _real. _

Katsuki en respuesta le sujeta la mano.

—Soy real, Deku— dice —. Creme.

Midoriya suspira. Y su mente permite que toda la información que le ha dado Katsuki pase y se instale en su cabeza como la _verdad_. Ya no hay más explicaciones y él por cuenta propia ya no puede poner más muros de excusas para no creerle.

Podría inventarse cualquier otra razón para no creerle y salir corriendo de su habitación a buscar ayuda. Pero sinceramente, no quiere hacerlo.

Todo rastro de dudas, lo ha ocultado en el suave toque de la mano de Bakugō sobre la suya. Ya no quiere poner más muros, e incluso con las alertas en su cabeza, simplemente decide ignorarlas.

De donde viene _ese _Katsuki, lo llaman _magia, _y de donde él es, le llaman _quirk_. Son mundos completamente distintos, pero que de alguna manera seguían manteniendo su similitud en muchos aspectos.

Como si hubiesen sido hechos por el mismo Dios que buscaba experimentar con ellos.

—Así que hiciste tantas cosas… ¿por mí? —Deku no evita llevarse una mano al pecho, sintiendo que el dolor de días anteriores menguaba. Ahora su corazón latía emocionado y desprendía una agradable sensación de calidez que no había sentido antes.

¿A eso le llamaban amor correspondido?

—El Deku de mi universo y época, no me amaba como yo a él si… —el hombre de cenizos cabellos hizo puño las manos, con su ceño fruncido y dejando ver los resquicios de su corazón roto en aquella mirada triste. —Ren me dijo que tú sufrías por un amor no correspondido por el Katsuki de aquí. Y si él no te ama, yo lo haré.

Las palabras derriten más su pequeño y dañado corazón. La historia de aquel Bakugō era de esas que solía leer en cuentos de hadas y magia; el lugar de donde venia y la habilidad que le dijo de poder convertirse en dragón, le causan tantas cosas que no sabe por dónde comenzar a trabajarlas. Ha aceptado sus palabras como verdaderas, y si bien eso puede ayudarle, continúan las dudas.

Su corazón ama a Kacchan, y están malditamente confuso. Ver a ese Kacchan con él, escucharlo decir lo mucho que lo ama y quiere, le enternecen y sanan aquella herida del rechazo. Una parte de él debate que aquel no es el Kacchan que ama y la otra alega que sí es el mismo Kacchan. Solo con algunos años más encima y que proviene de otro sitio muy, muy alejado al suyo. El mismo lo dijo, ambos son de mundos distintos, pero iguales a la vez.

Sabe que está mal no reportar el incidente de la flecha, o aquel enmascarado, pero por ahora tiene demasiado en que pensar, en que analizar y en que sentir.

Las manos de Katsuki le sujetan de nuevo por las mejillas, acercándolo para besarlo de nuevo.

—Deja de dudar nerd, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho—dice de nuevo Bakugō, dejando sus frentes pegadas después del beso. —. Sabes que jamás te mentiría.

Izuku no se aleja, y simplemente se deja hacer, ya que aquellos labios, aquel contacto y lo bien que se siente ser correspondido y amado, nublan el juicio hasta hacerlo olvidar de un posible y muy grave problema.

* * *

Esa noche de domingo, Izuku se lleva doble ración de su cena a su habitación. Quizá no habría sido tan sospechoso sino hubiese usado dos platos distintos, ya que otras veces comía un poco más, pero siempre sobre su mismo plato y aunque sus amigos y compañeros cuestionan aquel extraño comportamiento repentino o por la simple curiosidad de ese detalle, este simplemente menciona que tiene mucha hambre.

Huye de ellos y come con el otro Katsuki en su habitación. Al ser Katsuki, supone de inmediato que le gustaría picante en su comida, así que antes de irse esconde una botella de salsa en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Esto es raro… —escucha que dice Bakugō, mientras enciende y apaga la luz de su habitación. Pareciendo un niño curioso que busca saber cómo funciona aquello.

—¿Qué usan ustedes para iluminar?

—Antorchas o lámparas de cera. Lo que se pueda encontrar. Aunque en nuestras cuevas se usan cuarzos brillantes. —Responde Bakugō, quien ahora curiosea un poco más por la habitación, mirando la lámpara de noche la cual enciende y apaga igual.

—Interesante… —le escucha decir de nuevo.

Izuku sonríe al verlo.

No conforme con ver como juega a encender y apagar luces, le ve tomar uno de los muñecos de su colección de All Might. Katsuki lo toma, y la sensación le resulta extraña. Pese a que la figura es dura, no es de madera como piensa y suelen ser los juguetes de su mundo.

Es un material extraño. Incluso lo acerca a su nariz, olfateando.

—All Might es aquí un héroe, según dices. —Ciertamente la decoración del cuarto de Izuku no pasa desapercibida para Katsuki, quien al no saber que es específicamente lo que huele, deja el muñeco de nuevo donde estaba. Podría incluso añadir que se siente incómodo con todas esas _pinturas y carteles,_ en las paredes. Si antes tenía dudas sobre aquel Deku, con ver su colección de objetos ya no le quedaba duda.

—¡A-Así es! E-Es un gran héroe…—responde Midoriya, dejando los platos de comida sobre su escritorio. —¿Cómo es All Might de tú universo?

—Fue un héroe y un guerrero muy fuerte. —La mirada de Katsuki se concentra en uno de los posters. Izuku nota aquella mirada terriblemente sería y decaída para los estándares de Katsuki. Quizá la respuesta pudo haberla pasado por alto, pero ese _"Fue"_, le hizo pasar saliva ruidosamente. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, porque intuye que fue lo que paso con All Might.

—De hecho, mi espada… —Señala hacía el arma que Katsuki dejo apoyada contra la pared, al lado del escritorio. —Le perteneció a All Might. Pero cuando fue el momento de heredarla, la partió. Dejando un lado para mí, y otro para Deku.

—¿A _mí_? —Izuku analiza velozmente, y de inmediato piensa en las dos posibilidades de lo que aquella espada significa en el universo de _ese _Bakugō.

¿Se trataba del legado de All Might? ¿O se trataba de OFA?

—Sí. Llevamos el legado de All Might con nosotros cuando él… —Las palabras mueren en la boca de Katsuki, quien guarda silencio repentinamente.

Las palabras de Bakugō, generan un hueco en su pecho. Recordando aquella vez que tanto él como Kacchan habían peleado y All Might hablo con ellos. Diciendo que ambos eran la representación de un _verdadero Héroe, _y que juntos lograrían superarlo. No evita sonreír, y sentirse orgulloso y alegre por saber que al menos en un Universo ellos dos se han llegado a llevar lo suficientemente bien para cumplir con el legado de All Might y pelear lado a lado.

Ergo, las palabras incompletas de Katsuki le obligan a bajar la mirada. Las ultimas charlas de All Might, su grave condición… Si ambos mundos son tan iguales…

Solo esperaba que no se repitiera el mismo destino de su mentor.

El olor de la comida hace rugir el estómago de Katsuki, olvidaba que no había probado bocado desde la noche pasada y sin mediar más toma uno de los platos. Espera que su actuar sea suficiente para distraer la tensa situación.

No quiere ver a _ese _Izuku sufrir de nuevo.

Ambos deciden sentarse en el piso, y comienzan a comer. Deku ve como Bakugō come con las manos. No había podido decirle que usara los palillos que llevaba para él cuando el cenizo ya se estaba devorando el pedazo de carne. Debía suponer que, si Kacchan venía de una tribu, no estaría tan acostumbrado a usar cubiertos o lo parecido a ellos para comer.

Mientras Midoriya saca la botella de salsa. Le ofrece a Bakugō y este deja caer algunas gotas sobre la carne. Dio unas mordidas, esperando que el picante hiciera su aparición.

Extrañado de no sentir ni cosquillas, leyó lo que decía la botella. Y no evito soltar una carcajada.

—¡Ja! ¿La mejor salsa de este lado del mundo? ¡Que estupidez! ¡Mi vieja prepara una mejor salsa con los frutos de _Kahayas_ _rojas_! —Menciona el orgulloso joven quien sigue poniendo más salsa a la carne.

—¿Kahaya?—Deku ladea un poco la cabeza, tratando de averiguar si entendía que era eso que dijo Katsuki.

—Es un fruto que crece en unos árboles cercanos a las aldeas de los Dragones. Podrías compararlas con… con… con melocotones. Aunque solo en la forma. El sabor y color son distintos. —Katsuki da la mordida a la carne, si bien la salsa le da sabor, no está ese emocionante piqueteo en su lengua que le gusta. —Traje algunos conmigo.

Katsuki entonces se acerca hasta su mochila de cuero y saca de otra bolsa un fruto rojo. Idéntico a un melocotón, pero rojo como una manzana.

—Estas son las Kahayas.— Midoriya lo observa, y mientras Katsuki rebusca entre sus cosas de nuevo, sostiene aquel fruto en sus manos.

La textura es igual a la de un durazno, e incluso tiene cierto aroma _dulce_.

—No puedo hacer la salsa que hace la vieja, me faltan más cosas. Pero la Kahaya como tal es picante. — Dice Katsuki, tomando la fruta de nuevo en sus manos, pero esta vez, lleva un cuchillo de cazador.

Deku le observa partir la fruta por la mitad, y el interior se muestra una sustancia espesa y de un rojo más oscuro.

—Vamos, huele. —Katsuki toma un poco con la punta del cuchillo y lo acerca hacia Deku, quien, al olerlo inmediatamente se aleja y frota su nariz.

—Pica mucho. —dice Izuku, y de inmediato comienza a echarse aire con las manos y toser. Incluso los ojos le han lagrimeado un poco ante la fruta.

—Es rico. — Y sin más, el cenizo deja caer un poco de la sustancia en su comida para mezclarlo.

Parte de nuevo la fruta para sacar todo el contenido, dejando solamente la piel del fruto que es ligeramente más gruesa.

—Puedes comer eso. La cubierta de la Kahaya es dulce, solo el interior es lo que picante. —Seguido, come un gran bocado de la comida ya con la salsa del fruto mezclado.

Izuku toma un pedazo. Su mirada variando del fruto a Bakugō.

—Andha, cohmhe. —Ordena con la boca llena Katsuki.

Un suspiro sonoro escapa de los labios del chico de verdoso cabello. Y sin más, procede a morder. Al enterrar los dientes y jalar para arrancar el pedazo, la textura se siente suave. Y de inmediato un sabor dulce y picante se mezcla en su boca. No pica demasiado, pero no es tan dulce tampoco.

Es una mezcla deliciosa.

—¡Que bien sabe! —Celebra, mordiendo de nuevo.

—Lo venden como dulces típicos en mi Tribu. —Dice sin mucha importancia.

Otros bocados más que da Bakugo, Izuku observa como es que las mejillas del contrario se van inflando cada vez más y más, hasta tal punto que Katsuki suelta todo como eructo que escupe fuego.

Katsuki se relame los labios. E Izuku, anonadado, no evita reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes nerd?

—¡Es que jamás te imagine haciendo algo así! ¡E-Es decir, sé que escupes como fuego cuando hablas estando molesto, pero jamás imagine el fuego así! —Izuku no evita seguir riéndose en escandalosas carcajadas, que hacen que Katsuki encarne una ceja, pero que muy en el fondo, goce de escucharlo reírse así.

De esa manera, la comida avanza con una extraña calma y normalidad en medio de algunas preguntas y anécdotas.

Izuku se encarga de irle enseñando poco a poco las novedades y tecnologías de su mundo mientras comen, y tal y como esperaba de Kacchan, este aprende a un ritmo casi anormal.

Le enseño que era un celular, una laptop, la energía eléctrica y los funcionamientos de su baño, el internet. Le explico de su mundo, sus habilidades y todo lo que sabía. Resumiendo, ciertas cosas y explayándose en muchas otras que a Katsuki simplemente no le importaban, pero ver a Izuku hablarle de esa manera tan alegre y con tanta emoción, le evitaban callarlo, aunque usaba otros métodos para hacer que avanzara en sus explicaciones. Como fruncir un poco más el ceño, hacer varios gestos, o simplemente resoplar.

Con ello, Deku entendía y Bakugō no evitaba sentirse terriblemente contento por ello. No cabía la menor duda de que _ese_ Deku era igual al Deku _que debió ser suyo. _

Bakugō escucha con atención el resto de las cosas que dice el otro, porque sabe que es vital que conozca ese mundo. Guarda sus dudas para el final de la charla que tiene con Izuku.

* * *

Al terminar de comer, Izuku regresa los platos y los friega con normalidad. Nadie al parecer se ha percatado de los ruidos de su habitación. Nadie pregunta nada ni nadie menciona haber visto algo sospechoso fuera.

Incluso se atreve a preguntarle a Aoyama o Mineta si no han escuchado nada cerca de su habitación.

—Estuve en la habitación de Kaminari con Kirishima y Sero jugando a REC23: Los hombres pez zombi. — Explica Mineta.

—Yo estaba limpiando mi habitación con mis audífonos puestos, no escuche nada. — Respondió Aoyama.

Fuera de esos dos que son sus compañeros más cercanos, nadie parece haber escuchado nada dentro de su habitación.

Entabla conversación con Ojiro que está ahí mientras este guarda los platos limpios. Su charla es sencilla e informal, y aprovecha en preguntarle sino ha escuchado algo sospechoso o visto. A lo que el chico rubio responde que tanto él como Kota creyeron ver algo extraño en los árboles hace un rato, pero solamente se trataba de un pájaro peculiar.

Después de la limpieza procede a irse a su habitación.

Nota la presencia de alguno de sus compañeros en la sala después de la cena. Ve a Kirishima sentado, mismo que al verlo de regreso, el pelirrojo le invita a unirse a ellos a ver la película de "Masacre del Destino Final" junto a Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Sero, Mina y Mineta están ahí también, y evidentemente también estaba aquel chico de ojos rojos que ni siquiera le observa.

—¡Anda Midoriya! ¡Únete a ver la película con nosotros! —Habla Eijirō.

—Quizá el titulo no sea tan llamativo, pero hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. —Añade Todoroki.

—Las muertes son muy graficas. — dijo Momo.

—E ilógicas… —dice Mina.

—¡Jamás imagine que un cable matara tan bien a una persona! —Exclama Sero ante la imagen que salió en la película.

—Me encantaría, pero…—Su mirada se pasea velozmente hasta donde esta Bakugō, y aunque su corazón se oprime en su pecho, recuerda que _alguien_ le espera en su habitación. —L-Lo siento, será la próxima. Tengo… tengo unas cosas que hacer. —Hace una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse, no sin antes desearles buenas noches a sus compañeros.

El resto le despide de igual manera, y sin más Izuku regresa a su habitación. Aunque su comportamiento de ese día no pasa por alto por cierto cenizo que le ve irse.

Quizá no le hizo caso cuando estuvo cerca, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera atento a lo que hacía.

Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, Izuku y _Katsuki_ pasan la noche hablando de como es el mundo del que pertenece Bakugō y más cosas del mundo al que pertenece Izuku. Hacen comparaciones de sus mundos, de sus compañeros e incluso de los enemigos cuando la conversación se ha desviado a ese punto.

_Ese _Katsuki le cuenta la historia de cómo fue que vencieron al mal de su época. Le cuenta sobre la terrible guerra que devasto a uno de los reinos completamente. Las pérdidas de sus hombres, de compañeros y amigos. De maestros y familias. Pero en todo momento evito tocar el tema de lo que le ocurrió verdaderamente a All Might.

Deducía, por la mirada curiosa de Izuku, que estaba esperando a que dijera algo de ese momento. Sabe que Deku no le preguntaría tan directamente que había pasado, ya fuera por miedo o porque no estaba preparado para saberlo.

_Pero nadie esta preparado para la muerte._

Siendo algo turbio que ni el mismo Bakugō quería recordar, terminaron por hablar de películas y cine. Dejando la promesa de que irían a esos cines o de que saldrían para conocer más el mundo al que pertenecía Izuku.

Charlan así hasta la hora de dormir.

—¿Cómo vamos a dormir? —Habla Izuku, retirando las cobijas de su cama y mirando a Bakugō.

—Juntos. —Sencilla su respuesta mientras deja su capa sobre la silla giratoria del escritorio. Palpa los collares que lleva, y poco a poco procede a retirarlos con cuidado para dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche.

—¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿D-Dormir juntos?!

—Puedes dormir en el piso sí eso quieres. — Responde Katsuki, quitando sus botas y sacando su cinturón después para finalmente sacar sus rodilleras.

—¡No quiero dormir en el piso!

—Entonces duerme conmigo.

Izuku le observa. Con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido que titubea. Por más que trata de sostenerle la mirada a Katsuki y forzarlo a obedecerle, su experiencia en el terreno _Bakuniano, _le asegura que no lograra convérselo de lo contrario.

Bakugō tampoco cede en la competencia de miradas, y al final, Izuku termina vencido y suspirando. Con una sonrisa de triunfador, Katsuki se inclina un poco, le besa y después le empuja a la cama.

Mientras Midoriya se acomoda, Bakugō apaga las luces como ha aprendido a hacerlo, para moverse después en medio de la oscuridad y acostarse con Izuku.

—Coloca esta almohada en tu… ahm, entre pierna. —Pide Izuku, sin atreverse a verlo.

— ¿Por qué?

Midoriya no responde. Tiembla de nervios, y procura ocultarse.

—¿Le temes a mi _anaconda_? —escucha la clara burla de Bakugo, e incluso en la oscuridad percibe aquella sonrisa burlona. —Solo no frotes tu lindo trasero y todo estará bien.

Izuku jamás en su vida había dormido con Katsuki así… Bueno, quizá cuando eran niños, pero en esos momentos nada se tomaba en doble sentido y la inocencia les permitía compartir un espacio demasiado íntimo.

—Tú alguna vez… —Izuku se retracta antes de si quiera preguntar. Teniendo en cuenta que aquel Bakugō es mayor, ciertas posibilidades se le han cruzado por la cabeza, pero son tan vergonzosa que no puede si quiera puede pensarlas. Solo se cubre con una cobija y deja a Katsuki con la segunda.

—¿Yo alguna vez qué, Deku?

—N-Nada.

—Deku… —Pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Bakugō empujo contra el suyo, queriendo acorralarlo contra la pared. — La última vez que dormí contigo, fue en una cueva y necesitábamos de calor muto para no morir…

Es entonces como los brazos de Katsuki le atrapan, incluso estando envuelto cual rollo de canela entre las mantas. Siente el rostro de Bakugō en su cabello, respirando su roma.

Ninguno dice nada entonces, y solamente se dejan consentir en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugō despertó a cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, según el pequeño reloj _digital, _que había en el mueble de la cama.

Se levanto con suma pereza, pero las ganas de orinar eran superiores a cualquier pereza. También le resultaba molesto tener que apartar los brazos de Izuku de él, quien en algún momento de la noche le había abrazado como un niño a su peluche o un solitario a su almohada.

Avanzo hasta el baño y encendió la luz. Se quedo mirando el foco, pensando en lo muy conveniente que era ese invento. Si bien le recordaba a los cuarzos de las cuevas, la luz que salía de aquella _burbuja de cristal_ era más potente y alumbraba mucho mejor.

Se acerco hasta el retrete y al levantar la tapa como le menciono Izuku, procedió a bajar su pantalón y hacer del baño.

Todo ese mundo tenía muchísimas cosas interesantes y otras más que no encontraba sentido. Un ejemplo siempre han sido esas llamadas _cañerías. _En su tribu usaban fosas, cuyos túneles hecho de piedra de lava tallada, guiaban los desechos hasta los pozos de lava cercanos al volcán. Aunque para que los desechos llegaran hasta dicha lava necesitaban agua, lo que utilizaban siempre era poco.

De algo servía vivir cerca de un volcán.

Una vez terminado de orinar con cuidado de no mojar nada, se acomodó la ropa, tiro la cadena y sin más avanzo a la salida.

—¡No sea sucio mi Señor Dragon! ¡Lave sus manos!

Escucho una voz que le hizo saltar del susto y girar con los puños en alto, listo para repartirle el buen golpe que se merecía, todo en menos segundos de los que parecieron. Sin embargo, su puño se quedó en el aire al ver en el espejo al sonriente brujo de cabello azul.

—¿Qué carajo…?

—¡Saludos, mi Señor! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Bakugō asomo primero la cabeza fuera del baño, observando que Deku seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Cerró la puerta del baño, ya que no lo había hecho antes, y después avanzo hasta el espejo, donde Ren continuaba esperando sonriente como siempre.

El espejo estaba rodeado de una extraña nube azul que giraba todo el tiempo, y el reflejo de Ren se veía bastante claro. Tanto que Bakugō podía ver detrás de donde estaba el brujo a los lobos saliendo de la cueva.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¿Y por qué putadas estás en el espejo?

—Oh, ¿no has escuchado eso de que los espejos son portales a otras dimensiones? No lo dicen solo porque sí.

Katsuki recuerda a su Madre hablando de ese llamado _mito. _Honestamente no pensaba que fuera real.

—Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería asegurarme de que has llegado sano y salvo… y de que laves tus manos después de usar esos modernos retretes.

Bakugō bufa, pero de inmediato cierta parte del comentario que ha dicho Ren le genera ciertas dudas. ¿Cómo es que Ren sabía cómo se llamaban esas cosas? ¿Y por qué no parecía lucir sorprendido por el nuevo mundo que le rodeaba? Sin embargo, casi de inmediato se contestó solo. Ren lo envió a ese lugar, era obvio que debía saber esas cosas. Era eso o quizá Ren tenía más secretos de los que parecía.

Aun así, obedece a regañadientes lo que le ha dicho el brujo. Comienza a lavar sus manos frente a la atenta mirada del brujo del espejo. Una vez hecho, las sacude delante del espejo para salpicar al otro. Cosa que no funciona y el espejo solo queda manchado de agua.

—¿Apareces como un puto fantasma solo para esto o hay algo que debas decirme? — Bakugō no estaba de humor para aguantar a ese idiota. Quería irse a dormir, ya que por alguna razón fuera de su propio entendimiento, sentía muchísimo sueño.

—¿Así me recibes después de lo que he hecho por ti? Incluso me tome la molestia de venir. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrar el espejo indicado…

—¿Difícil?

—Digamos que con tu llegada queda una especie de _niebla _mágica que afecta mis poderes para poder contactarte. Tuve que pasar por varios espejos antes, no creerás todas las cosas que vi…

—No me interesa.

—De hecho, debería. Ya que vi las versiones de tus queridos amigos en este hermoso edificio. —Una sonrisa amplia y maliciosa se posó sobre los labios del brujo una vez que lo menciono. Ese comentario fue dañino a propósito.

Fue ahí donde Katsuki pareció un poco melancólico ante los ojos de Ren. Después de la Gran Guerra en Kuuzen, de todas las vivencias que pasaron juntos y de los limites donde casi caían en el arrullo de la muerte eterna, Katsuki había adquirido -lo quisiera o no-, cierto aprecio por quienes empezaron siendo sus compañeros, y terminaron por ser sus mejores amigos.

Amigos y Familia que seguramente lo estarían buscando, que estarían preocupados y que no merecían llevarse ese susto de saber que él no estaba más en ese mundo. No le dijo nada a nadie, porque no quería que interfirieran o que lo siguieran.

Pero justo en ese momento, pensó que ellos no merecían eso. No después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, de todos los secretos confiados y las promesas hechas. Fue justo ahí, que el sentimiento de haber sido un egoísta le golpeo.

—Mi Señor Dragon, no quiero presionarlo con su plan. Y sé que acabas de llegar a ese lugar, pero las cosas acá se han puesto algo tensas.

—Explícate. — Pero Bakugō sabe que lamentarse por las decisiones tomadas no es una manera de resolverlas. Ha tomado esa decisión de irse para ser feliz, y por la espada de All Might, no se va a retractar.

—Estuve cerca de tu aldea hace unas horas, y vi a Midoriya… —Ren hizo una pausa— Estaba con Kirishima y Mina, diciendo que sintió algo extraño. Que la mitad de su espada brillo justamente por donde estaba partida, y después, comenzó a sentirla extraña. No sé exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo ya que la bruja Uraraka estaba acercándose, y no podía permitir que detectara mi presencia.

Bakugō en ese momento trato de hacer memoria sobre si su espada había pasado lo mismo, pero los recuerdos del viaje de un universo a otro eran incompletos, más que nada porque perdió la consciencia en un momento. Así que no estaba seguro de si su espada se había iluminado o le había pasado algo.

—¿Qué significa eso para mí?

Ren mordisqueo sus labios.

—Bueno, significa que probablemente no te queden muchos días. Ya sabes cómo es Midoriya, si percibe que algo anda mal, irá a buscarte. — Bajo otro momento, Katsuki podría haberse sentido enormemente bien de saber que Izuku iría a buscarlo solamente a él, pero ahora, lo único que le causaba era una agría sensación atravesando su pecho.

—¿Qué no habías dicho que pusiste mi esencia y la de la espada en rocas?

—Sí lo hice, pero eso no garantizaba que la espada de All Might no detectara cuando su otra parte estaba faltante. Te dije que esa cosa tiene poderes propios. —Ren se frota las cienes, se nota bastante tenso ahora.

Su estrés es casi tan palpable para Katsuki que solamente se ha limitado a mirarlo.

—Escucha… Tratare de ganar tiempo. Colocando barreras fuertes de magia entorno a tu supuesta ubicación para que no les sea tan fácil llegar, enemigos o lo que sea necesario para distraer a Midoriya y a tus compañeros. Ya que ellos también te están buscando.

Bakugō da a torcer los labios. Eso ya no sonaba nada bien. De hecho, nada sonaba bien. Ahí estaban las consecuencias que ignoro cuando tomó la decisión de irse así. Conocía lo suficiente a su Clan, a su Familia y amigos, y sabía que, si llegaban a dar con Ren y lo vinculaban a su desaparición, lo matarían.

—Al menos tu Madre ha hecho una pequeña participación. No ha revelado tu ubicación exacta…

—De nada servirá. Kirishima y Mina reconocen mi aroma, si quieren buscarme sin un maldito mapa, me encontrarían.

—Eso me aterra… Mucha parte de tu esencia se quedó volando por acá. Incluso he rociado algo de perfume de agua de rosas, pero ni así la "imponente" fragancia del Señor Dragón cede. — El brujo suelto un enorme suspiro después.

—Haz lo que puedas para ganar tiempo. — La orden directa que da Bakugō provoca que Ren vuelva a suspirar mientras afirma.

—Bien. Sí necesitas algo, contáctame por cualquier espejo. Solo pasa el cuarzo que te di por la superficie de cualquier espejo. Dibuja tu lindo tatuaje y apareceré de inmediato. — Finalizando su explicación, Ren sonríe o hace lo más parecido a una mueca de sonrisa.

Bakugō lo piensa. Si las cosas continúan tensas, tendrá que apresurar los planes para conquistar completamente el corazón de Izuku. Puesto que, por las pláticas que han tenido, sabe que ese Izuku no le seguiría tan fácil al otro mundo.

Porque sí había algo que llegaba a ser más fuerte que su amor por Bakugō, era su deseo de ser un Héroe.

Con ello en mente, hacer que Izuku esté tan enamorado de él que sea capaz de renunciar a _ese mundo_ e irse con él para casarse, sonaba a una tarea difícil.

Aunque no llevará ni un solo día con Midoriya, ya estaba planeando todo un futuro juntos. Desde el cortejarlo, hasta llevarlo al altar a los pies del Volcán Hori donde toda pareja que desea prosperidad dentro de su tribu, debe casarse ahí.

—¿Recuerdas las pócimas _Omega_? Esas que la bruja del Mar nos vendió hace un año.

—¿_Las pócimas omega y alfa? _—Ren hace una pausa, meditando y rememorando ese recuerdo. Pero casi de inmediato se colorea hasta las orejas de un tono rojo brillante—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esas pócimas casi nos matan! ¡No, peor que eso! ¡Casi hacen que Kirishima me muerda el maldito cuello y empareje mi alma con la suya! ¡¿Tienes idea del sacrilegio que es eso?!

—La bruja del Mar menciono que tienen un efecto secundario-

—Tienen muchos—interrumpió Ren.

—Uno de ellos es el llamado _vinculo._

—Creí que ustedes los dragones tenían su propia versión de vinculo.

Hasta donde Ren sabía, los Dragones de Kuuzen a donde pertenece Katsuki, tiene un ritual que enlaza a su pareja. Pero es un ritual muy peligroso, ya que el lazo que va a unir a esas dos almas, sería eterno. Tal y como los Dragones longevos, o las almas que reencarnan. Claro que hay variaciones. Ya que esas uniones están hechas solamente para los de su _especie. _La mitad dragón y mitad humano como él. Ya que esa manera aseguraba su legado.

Tratar de marcar a alguien fuera de esa _especie, _se correría el riesgo de muerte. No cualquiera puede soportar una marca de tan alto nivel y compromiso que enlaza sus almas hasta más allá de la muerte.

Dicho ritual siempre le pareció bastante interesante y la representación perfecta de lo que era el _amor. _De hecho, sí alguien le preguntara: _¿Qué es el amor para ti? _Él respondería: _La unión de los dragones de Kuuzen. _

—La tenemos, pero _este _Deku no resistiría. Por eso quiero esas pócimas. Son compatibles con nuestro ritual y ayudaran a sobrevivir a Deku cuando lo marque como mi pareja.

—¿Vas muy en serio con él, ¿verdad? — Vuelve a interrumpir Ren.

—¿Venir hasta otro puto mundo no es prueba suficiente?

Ren le da la razón y se disculpa por su comentario.

—No puedo darle la pócima, así como así. Tu viste lo que nos hizo a ti, a mí y a tus compañeros. —A Katsuki le dio un escalofrío.

La breve historia de los brebajes de la bruja del mar, iba así: Bakugō, quien estaba seguro de que Deku lo quería, decidió embarcarse a una aventura al Mar. Precisamente al Mar Koroks, donde vivía una bruja, cuyas pócimas eran complementadas con algunas habilidades de los dragones. Y según dijo su Madre, la bruja preparaba las famosas pociones de _Alfa y Omega. _Que ayudaban a iniciar un celo, -ya que la bruja era una lujuriosa y confecciono así sus brebajes-, y ayudaban enormemente al lazo entre dragones y humanos.

De esas pócimas o de la fuerza de la voluntad humana, era que se habían creado la mitad humanos y dragón. Pero la historia de su tribu es otro tema.

Para su desgracia y un accidente provocado por Mina y Sero, la bruja les arrojo las fórmulas encima. Ya que ambos habían quebrado la exquisita colección de vidrio soplado de la bruja. Lo que la enfureció y provocando que les arrojara las botellas con la pócima incompleta.

Cada uno experimento diferentes síntomas. Katsuki, por ejemplo, debió pasar todo el lapso en su modo dragón para soportar su propia temperatura. Mina vomitaba mucho y sufrió de fiebre. Sero y Kaminari entraron en el llamado _celo. _Y finalmente Kirishima, quien fue el más grave, tuvo que quedarse con Ren para curarlo, pero, tal y como al resto que estaba bajo diferentes efectos de la formula, Ren también entro en _celo. _Estando cerca de que Kirishima le mordiera para enlazarlo debido al lado animal que les había surgido.

La suerte les sonrió cuando Midoriya, el Príncipe Shōto y el resto del grupo apareció con una pócima para curarlos. De otro modo…

—Lo que puedo hacer es crear una desde cero o basándome en la de la bruja del Mar, de modo que no lo mate pero que pueda ayudarlo a sobrevivir la unión. —El muchacho Ren hace una pose pensativa, colocando su mano sobre su barbilla.

—Haz lo que sea necesario entonces. Sin una pócima, no podré enlazarme con él.

—Sé qué no quieres que te cuestione de nuevo, pero… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Antes de que la charla continuara y Bakugō le regañara por seguir cuestionando su mandato, se escucharon pequeños golpes a la puerta y la voz pastosa del somnoliento Izuku.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Con quién — pausa para bostezo— hablas?

Ren sacudió las manos en modo de despedida y de inmediato su aparición del espejo desapareció junto al humo que le rodeaba. Katsuki abrió la puerta y observo al pequeño -pequeño para él- pecoso que se talla un ojo y bostezaba de nuevo, abriendo casi toda la boca.

—Con nadie. ¿Qué haces despierto?

Deku observo dentro del baño como un acto reflejo, y creyó ver algo en el espejo, pero al estar con la vista borrosa por recién levantarse, solo distinguió manchitas de agua. Su atención entonces volvió a Katsuki.

—Venía al baño.

—Ah… — Bakugō sin más, se aparta de la puerta y vuelve a la cama, esperando a que Deku regrese antes de volver a dormirse.

En el transcurso de los pocos minutos, medito sobre lo que Ren le había dicho y sobre su mundo. Él sabe que sí las cosas salen mal, no solamente Ren y él pagarían las consecuencias. Debía apresurar las cosas, enamorar más a ese Deku y después irse con él a su mundo y tener esa vida que ha planeado. Pero… había cierta duda que quedaba dentro de su cabeza:

—_¿Estaré siendo egoísta con esto? — _Piensa en algún punto. Sin darse cuenta, se queda pensando en eso tanto tiempo que solo con la nueva presencia de Deku al acostarse en la cama, es que reacciona.

Izuku se acomoda, y Katsuki simplemente le abraza como antes. Es así, que poco a poco vuelve a conciliar el sueño, ignorando la respuesta a esa nueva pregunta.

Era difícil distinguir la línea que dividía el egoísmo de la lucha por lo que quieres.

* * *

Tras haberse acostado de nuevo, después de levantarse por la madrugada, Bakugō despertó de nuevo cerca del mediodía, según de nuevo el pequeño reloj digital.

Sentía que había dormido por días. Pero no era más que una exageración al buen sueño que tuvo. Solo que al despertar esperaba encontrarse con Izuku y su boba expresión durmiente.

—¿Deku?

Para su desgracia, estaba solo en aquella habitación. Se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño creyendo que estaría ahí, pero nada. Camino de regreso hasta la cama, pero se detuvo al ver sobre la mesita de noche una nota.

Al tomarla y leerla, no evito que su ceño se frunciera bastante y hasta un ligero tic en el ojo derecho le llegara.

En la nota, escrita por Izuku, decía que se levantó temprano para ir a entrenar y que iría a clase. También decía que si tenía hambre podía ir a la cocina a prepararse algo, pero que hiciera todo lo posible por no dejar rastro suyo o destrozar algo. Él llegaría más tarde.

—¿Ese bastardo cree que vine hasta aquí para quedarme encerrado en su habitación? —La diabólica sonrisa que mostraba los colmillos de Bakugō se mostró, junto al ceño fruncido y el sonido de un papel siendo destrozado en sus manos.

Pensándolo una milésima de segundo, Katsuki se puso de pie. Se coloco las partes de su _armadura y cosas; _las rodilleras, hombreras, collares y capa, listo para salir en busca de aquel conejillo verde. Sabe que va a generarse todo un caos cuando se le viera, y peor todavía, cuando se encontrara con su _otro yo. _Pero si lo que dijo Ren es cierto y el tiempo fluye igual en ambos Universos, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar los días o las horas.

Sí era necesario enfrentarse a sí mismo, lo haría. Ya que ni _el mismo _sería obstáculo para sus planes.

Una vez casi todo listo, solo le faltaba tomar su espada.

—Qué bonita espada… ¿Podrías prestármela? — Una voz se escuchó venir desde el balcón abierto. Un enmascarado sujeto sostenía su espada como si fuera una pluma, sentado sobre la valla de concreto.

Debido a la máscara no sabía de quien se trataba, pero no le importaría partirle la cara. Sea quien sea, nadie podía ponerle una mano encima a su espada.

—Mas te vale dejar eso antes de que te calcine.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero destruirás toda esta bonita decoración y medio edificio con ella. Ustedes los mitad dragón no pueden usar todas sus habilidades sin estar transformados, ¿verdad? —El enmascarado uso un tono juguetón y cantarín, mientras continuaba moviendo la espada.

—Tienes razón, bastardo desconocido, pero eso no me impide- — Bakugō entonces salto, lanzando una explosión de la palma de su mano, pero este impacto directo a la valla donde el misterioso sujeto estaba sentado antes.

La marca de la explosión quedo marcada, y el enmascarado estaba en la copa del árbol.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —Exclamo con alegría aquel misterioso, mientras comenzaba a saltar entre los árboles.

Ese bastardo iba a pagárselas. No solamente por robar su valiosa espada, sino también por estar desperdiciando su tiempo en tonterías.

Katsuki salió en su persecución, gritando maldiciones y lo mucho que disfrutaría una vez que lo alcanzara para hacerlo picadillo entre las fauces de su versión dragón.

* * *

Por otro lado, en el salón de clases.

Izuku estaba recién terminando de hacer anotaciones sobre las correctas conjugaciones en Ingles que Present Mic les estaba enseñando.

Pocos minutos después, el timbre sonó y el profesor se despidió de ellos dejándoles como tarea escuchar algunas canciones o entrevistas a famosos de habla inglés para mejorar su pronunciación.

Con ello, tenían algunos diez minutos libres antes de la llegada de Aizawa.

Midoriya termino de guardar su libreta, y procedió a sacar otra que era donde llevaba los apuntes de las clases de su tutor. En el transcurso de ese momento, no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de Bakugō.

No había peor castigo para los no correspondidos en el amor, que sentarse detrás de quien te rechazo, obligado a verlo y tenerlo tan cerca, pero que jamás sería suyo.

Izuku pensaba eso siempre desde hacía días. Estaba condenado a orbitar cerca de Kacchan todo el tiempo. Obligado a ver lo que jamás sería suyo y sufrir por ese amor que lo ha encadenado.

Pudo llorar de nuevo solamente con la idea y la vista de quien ha sido su primer todo en esa vida. Su primer amigo, su primer sueño inocente, su primer héroe a seguir… Un primer todo que lo ha roto. Lo único que podía pedir ene se momento, era que al menos Kacchan se dignara en hablarle o volviera a interactuar con él. Nada dolía más para él, que sufrir por la ley de hielo de Bakugō, después de que habían hecho varios avances en su relación.

¿Hizo mal en quererle?

Aunque sabía que estaba _el otro _Bakugō en su habitación esperando por él, no podía evitar sentir que no era el mismo Kacchan que quería. Era complicado explicarlo, y más todavía, entenderlo.

—Midoriya, ¿te encuentras bien? —La voz de Iida lo rescato de aquel momento donde se hundía. Poco más y comenzaba a murmurar.

—O-Oh sí… Sí, muy bien. ¿Ocurre algo? —Izuku le observo, forzando una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta los despistados la notarían.

—Vamos con Todoroki un momento, ¿está bien?

Deku no respondió más y solo se puso de pie para seguir a su amigo.

Bakugō por otra parte, le observo por encima del hombro hasta que llego Kirishima y Kaminari.

—¡Bro! ¡¿Verdad que REC23 no es mejor que REC-X?! —Pregunto Kirishima apenas llego con el rubio.

—¡Claro que lo es! REC23 no tiene censura y cuenta con una parte R18 muy disfrutable entre dos protagonistas. —Defendió Denki.

—¡Pero esos juegos no son solo de sexo!

—¡El sexo vende!

Ajeno a su charla, Bakugō continúo mirando hacia donde estaba Deku. Quien parecía hablar muy animadamente con el cuatro ojos y el mitad y mitad. Ni siquiera había notado a los otros dos idiotas que seguían peleando.

La forma en la que Katsuki miraba hacia Izuku, hicieron que Eijirō y Denki se callaran y se compartieran una mirada algo preocupados.

El denominado BakuSquad, sabía lo que sucedió hace días entre esos dos. De hecho, nadie además de: Sero, Denki, Kirishima, Tenya, Shōto y Momo, sabían de la declaración de Izuku hacía Katsuki.

Y, sin embargo, pese a ser los más cercanos a Bakugō, nadie del Squad conocía el verdadero motivo del porque Katsuki rechazo a Izuku.

Saben que ahora tiene una relación con Camie, pero el detalle vital y que hacía a todos cuestionarse el verdadero motivo del rechazo, es que Bakugō se hizo novio de Camie después de la declaración.

—Katsubro, si te gusta Midoriya, debes decírselo. — Y por primera vez desde que llegaron, Bakugō reparo en detalles de ambos. Les gruño y puso atención al frente.

—Ese tarado no me gusta. No soy gay.

Los otros dos se compartieron una mirada.

—Sabes que nadie te juzgaría si lo fueras. Vedme a mí. Me declaré gay y todos me tratan igual… Menos Shinso, el me coquetea, pero ese es otro tema— dijo Kaminari, ignorando el pequeño golpe de celos que le dio a Kirishima.

—Sí bro. Nadie te discriminaría… bueno, quizá sí, pero nunca debe importarte la opinión— Trato de hablar de nuevo Eijirō, dejando de lado por el momento aquel detalle del coqueteo a su crush.

—¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE PAR DE IDIOTAS?! —grito dando tremendo golpe a su mesa.

—¡Bakugō, por favor no golpees el material escolar! — Regaño Tenya a distancia, quien, dejando la charla con sus amigos, se acercó a regañar al otro. Ya que era su deber mantener el ambiente cuidado y evitar que sus compañeros rompieran las cosas.

Katsuki torció los labios y chasqueo.

Y mientras él era regañado, Izuku lo observo desde su lugar sin poder evitarlo.

—¿No puedes superarlo todavía, Midoriya? —La voz de Todoroki lo atrae de nuevo a la conversación.

—No es tan fácil. —Izuku se encoge de hombros, agacha más la cabeza y quiere evitar ser visto tan derrotado por su amigo. Sabe que una decepción amorosa no es el fin del mundo, pero de verdad que, para ser la primera, estaba haciéndolo creer que lo era.

—Sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Para lo que necesites. —Shōto estiro su brazo, tomando a Midoriya por la mano.

Izuku no sabe si lo hace como un coqueteo o una declaración de algo, o de verdad es el modo en que Todoroki lo está apoyando. Aun así, opto por responder el apretón de manos.

Por un lado, pensaba que debía superar ese dolor que Bakugō le causo, pero, por otro lado, recordar al_ otro _Bakugō, hace que su corazón se alegre y que tenga esperanza de ser correspondido.

Tenya regreso después de asegurarse de que Katsuki no iba a romper la mesa, para cuando llego, Todoroki y Midoriya se soltaron las manos, y trataron de retomar la charla de antes.

Pero esas manos sujetadas no pasaron por alto para Katsuki. Mismo que sintió una vena terriblemente hinchada en la quijada y el cuello, debido a la rabia que le subió de ver a esos dos tan juntos.

Y de inmediato, la vena se desvanecía y pasaba a ser un suspiro largo y profundo. No tenía motivos para enfadarse de esa manera. Él y Deku no eran nada después de todo.

—Bakugō—dijo Kirishima—. ¿De verdad estás seguro de que no quieres a Midoriya?

Katsuki iba a responder, pero antes de soltar alguna palabra, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Eran mensajes de Camie.

Tomo el móvil en sus manos, mirando fijamente la pantalla antes de desbloquearlo. Acto seguido respondió a Kirishima:

—Tengo que responderle a mi novia. —Y fue lo único que dijo, ignorando la pregunta.

Eijirō de verdad no podía creerlo ni entenderlo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, la clase con Aizawa comenzó. Todo estaba marchando con extrema naturalidad, hasta cierta explosión que destrozo la puerta y lleno el entorno de humo.

Por suerte nadie resulto herido.

Entre medio del humo, se distinguió una sombra que se ponía de pie con un salto mientras gritaba:

—¡Bastardo infeliz! — Y con ello, la sombra salió del aula.

—¡Bakugō, no! —Grito Aizawa, ya que quien había gritado fue Bakugō.

—¡¿Kacchan?! — Secundo Deku, pero cuando vio a _Katsuki_ delante suyo poniéndose de pie y cubriendo su nariz y boca con su mano del humo, y que existió un intercambio rápido de miradas entre ambos, fue que Izuku sudo frío.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando ya estaba fuera del aula, viendo al _otro _Katsuki de pie en medio del pasillo, con las palmas de sus manos dejando escapar ligeras franjas de humo. Había una mancha negra sobre todo ese pedazo del suelo e incluso los cristales de las ventanas estaban destruidos.

Guiándose de la vista del otro, observo al otro extremo a aquel misterioso enmascarado de antes. Quien sostenía la espada de Katsuki.

Aizawa junto al resto de la clase salieron al pasillo, y mientras daban la señal de un intruso en las instalaciones, todos miraban más impactados al Bakugō mayor que al potencial enemigo del frente.

—¡¿BAKUBRO?! ¡¿DOS BAKUBRO?! —Grito Kirishima, para seguido ver a Bakugō a su lado e intercambiar la mirada con el otro Bakugō de capa.

—¡¿CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?! ¡APENAS PODEMOS MANEJAR UN BAKUGO Y YA HAY DOS! ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! — Se quejo Denki, imitando a Kirishima. Pero no era el único, incluso Aizawa no entendía que pasaba y miraba de uno a otro. No había ni la más mínima duda de que se trataba de su alumno. Quizá solamente se veía más mayor. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la explosión y el enmascarado enemigo? Todo apuntaba a que lo era, pero no podía darse más el lujo de pensar en eso, había un enemigo ante sus ojos con una larga y potencialmente peligrosa espada.

Se coloco delante del grupo de sus retoños, y lanzando sus vendas, mientras sus ojos brillaban en señal de su quirk activo, trato de atrapar al enmascarado. El contrario sujeto blandió la espada con facilidad pese a que doblaba su tamaño, cortando las vendas en el aire.

La sorpresa pudo ser mayor para todos debido a la eficacia con la que las vendas fueron cortadas, pero la presencia del segundo Katsuki en ropas extrañas, era el centro de todo. Sobre todo, cuando el _otro _Katsuki se confronto a si mismo…

—¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO ERES TÚ?! —Le grito, o se gritó a sí mismo, era muy confuso.

—¡HAY UN PUTO VILLANO AQUÍ ENFRENTE! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO DE EXPLICARTE NADA!

—¿Cómo será explicarse algo a si mismo? —Fue la duda no dicha por la clase.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡NO ME VAS A IGNORARME BASTARDO FALSO!

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES FALSO, ENANO?!

Ambos Katsuki se pusieron frente a frente, ignorando por completo al enmascarado sujeto para gritarse mutuamente quién era el falso en ese momento. No es que no pensaran en las consecuencias, sino que el misterioso sujeto no estaba siendo verdaderamente una amenaza a esas alturas o se creía que su Profesor lo tenía bajo control.

Además del hecho de que nunca se había visto algo así. Es decir, había quirks que copiaban a otra persona, pero, eso era un nivel muy diferente.

Aizawa quería ponerles un alto, pero no podía dejar de mirar al chico. Quien, pese a que estaba bajo los efectos del quirk de borrado de Aizawa, no parecía asustado. De no ser por la máscara, se notaría que estaba molesto.

El Profesor se lanzó a su ataque. Siendo un Héroe profesional, sabía que no siempre podría recurrir de sus vendas completamente para pelear. Tenía que ponerle un alto, someterlo o derrotarlo, lo que pudiera obtener primero para proteger a sus retoños mientras el resto de los Héroes llegaba.

Pero en un momento de distracción, ocurrió una desgracia.

—¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear hay un villano ahí y ustedes-?! —Las palabras de Izuku quedaron cortadas cuando una flecha dorada le atravesó el pecho. Deku apenas pudo bajar la vista para ver como su pecho estaba siendo atravesado y un profundo dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera gritar o sentir más dolor, una descarga eléctrica le paso por todo el cuerpo.

Grito un par de segundos y después la consciencia lo abandono.

El momento paso en cámara lenta para todos, quienes trataron inútilmente de salvar a Izuku cuando comenzó a ser atraído por el enmascarado gracias a la flecha convenientemente atada por un lazo dorado.

Aizawa, Sero y Tsuyu trataron de sujetarlo, pero la espada que blandió el Villano los corto. Menos a Tsuyu, a quien solo le causo un corte pequeño sobre la lengua. Todoroki trato de congelar al sujeto, pero este esquivo el hielo y después vulgarmente uso a Midoriya como escudo, impidiendo el hielo de Shōto.

—¡DEKU! —Gritaron ambos Katsuki al mismo tiempo, cuando no lograron alcanzarlo.

—Odio que me ignoren… —dijo el misterioso ser con un inconsciente Izuku sobre su hombro.

—No sé quién seas, pero estas invadiendo un área 100% de héroes profesionales. Así que ríndete antes de que hagamos que te arrepientas. —Sentenció Shota, quien, enfurecido por perder a uno de sus retoños, estaba listo para matar a ese sujeto.

Y no estaba solo, el resto de la clase imito a su profesor. Activaron sus quirks, y estaban listos para repartir más que solo golpes. Incluso los dos Katsuki dejaron de lado su extraña rivalidad y con las palmas cargadas de nitroglicerina lista para explotar, se lanzaron al ataque contra el tipo.

El enmascarado comenzó a correr, con Izuku y la espada en su poder.

La clase A comenzó a perseguirlo junto a Shota, liderados por Iida quien iba en la delantera de todos.

—¡Midoriya! —Trato de llamarlo el joven Tenya, esperando despertar alguna reacción en su compañero.

Iida estiro sus brazos cuando le estaba pisando los talones al enmascarado, casi al borde de alcanzar a Izuku.

Pero no iban a ganar tan fácil.

El enmascarado lanzo la espada contra sus perseguidores; siendo Tenya el que termino golpeado por ella al no tener tiempo de esquivarla.

Sin la espada y su brazo libre, el enmascarado lanzo una flecha dorada contra el piso, creando otra nube de humo negra.

Dándole el tiempo de despistar a los jóvenes héroes y a su profesor.

Mientras ayudaban a Tenya con la espada, Bakugō con capa tomo de nueva cuenta su espada y trazo una runa sobre la superficie no filosa, lo que provocó que la misma se hiciera un poco más pequeña, logrando así que pudiera atarla a su cinturón y moverse con facilidad.

—¡Divídanse! ¡Un grupo por la derecha, otro a la izquierda y uno más a las escaleras! —Ordeno Aizawa. —Tienen permitido usar sus quirks, pero la prioridad es salvar a Midoriya.

Con una afirmación grupal, se dividieron en los tres grupos. Shoji lidero uno de esos grupos que se fue a la derecha, Jiro otro que se encargó de ir a la izquierda, ambos eran los mejores rastreando y no dudaron en tomar el liderazgo de cada grupo. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, los dos Bakugos siguieron al tercer grupo liderado por Tenya.

—_Su aroma… —_ Piensa el mayor de los dos Katsuki, deteniendo su andar una vez que subieron al otro piso. A veces olvidaba que era mitad dragón y que podía usar los sentidos desarrollados de su otra mitad.

Con ello en mente, cerro los ojos e inhalo profundamente. Su sentido del olfato dragón era poderoso y agudo, capaz de encontrar hasta el más fino y delicado aroma entre un montón de aromas fuertes. Como encontrar la aguja en el pajar de olores. Pronto tenía todo un mapa de olores en su cabeza, pero hubo cierto detalle que paso por alto por las prisas.

Pero que, si hubiera prestado atención, le habría aterrado. Y ese detalle era que, no podía oler el aroma de su _otro yo. _

—Ah… Oye, eh, Bakugō… ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Pregunta Sero al Katsuki de capa quien se había quedado quieto de golpe en medio del pasillo.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta del otro, quien seguía más concentrado en localizar el aroma ajeno. Su nariz se fruncía y los orificios nasales se expandían, como si fuera un perro olfateando.

Katsuki se observó a sí mismo, lo que le provocaba distintos sentimientos que no estaba seguro de identificarlos. Era muy confuso y tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerse o hacerle… Pero el nerd estaba en peligro y era la prioridad en ese momento. No solo por estar en manos de un potencial villano, sino por la peligrosa herida causada por la flecha. Él había visto esa mancha de sangre expandiéndose por la camisa blanca, y la cantidad de sangre perdida era alarmante.

Era curioso, pero incluso en ese Universo, Deku seguía teniendo ese aroma tan suave. Un aroma a naturaleza, mezclado sutilmente por otro aroma de menta suave. Es decir, el _Deku _de su mundo olía a un bosque, o a una naturaleza pura. Era un aroma fresco. Pero eso era debido a la zona donde vivía y a que, de pequeño cayo en un caldero, aunque esa era otra historia.

No imagino que el Deku de ese mundo oliera justamente igual. Creía que con todo lo nuevo e innovador que había ahí, quizá olería diferente. Quizá solo por el aroma a menta era lo que le diferenciaba.

Dio una inhalación profunda de nuevo, llenando sus pulmones hasta el tope y después, solamente comenzó a correr escaleras arriba otra vez.

—¡¿Deberíamos seguirlo?! —dijo Kaminari.

—Katsubro que… —dijo Kirishima, pero si quiera le respondiera, Bakugō ya se estaba persiguiendo a sí mismo. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que había descubierto algo. Era él de todos modos. ¿Quién mejor para encontrar al nerd?

El resto del Bakusquad, así como Todoroki, Tenya y Yaoyorozu que conformaban al grupo, le siguieron también.

* * *

—Creo que saque ventaja… —respiro por fin el enmascarado. Mismo que estaba un par de pisos arriba. Utilizar sus flechas siempre es un desgaste, pero era peor cuando tenía a alguien en sus manos.

—Esa alarma comienza a fastidiarme… —dijo una vez más, mientras retomaba su camino trotando. En todo ese momento la alarma no estaba dejando de sonar.

Toda U.A sabía que había un intruso. Y todos los alumnos tenían permiso de usar sus quirks si lo venían. La cosa se estaba complicando demasiado. De no tener cuidado de a donde se movía, podría echar todos sus planes a la basura.

Sabía que las cámaras estarían dando reporte de su ubicación exacta y que no tardarían en llegar el resto de los demás Héroes a partirle la cara, pese a su ventaja, no debía confiarse. Así que, tomando una nueva inhalación, continúo moviéndose.

Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos cuando llego al siguiente pasillo, cuando una nueva amenaza a sus planes apareció.

—¡Midoriya! —Escucho el grito provenir del pasillo, justo del lado derecho después de que había subido algunos pisos, donde un desnudo muchacho de rubio cabello corría a su posición, seguido un poco de lejos de otros dos chicos.

—¡Mierda! —chisto el misterioso. Quien tomando camino contrario comenzó a correr.

Pero Mirio Togata no permitirá que huyera tan fácil. Con su quirk, se apoyó a moverse más fácil y veloz por las paredes. Añadiendo igual que la condición del enmascarado no era la mejor, y que ya se había exigido demasiado, estaba llegando al punto en el que le dolían un costado por tanto ajetreo no acostumbrado. Todo contrario a Togata y su excelente condición física.

Togata le bloqueo el paso en toda su gloriosa desnudez quizá quince segundos después. Mientras que los otros dos Grandes U.A, se colocaban a sus espaldas.

—No queremos heridos, así que, ríndete de una vez—dijo Mirio.

—¡Por favor, amigo! Nada bueno saldrá si nos desafías—apoyo Nejire.

Como si la cosa no se complicara para el enmascarado, el grupo liderado ahora por Bakugō con capa, llego hasta su posición, y junto con ellos, pero de lado contrario, aparecían Mic y Ectoplasm.

—Estas rodeado— dijo Tamaki, activando su quirk en sus brazos con forma de pulpo.

Necesitaba una brecha para huir. Rodeado, no le quedaban muchas opciones. Poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse, cerrando más su espacio. Sabía que su única ventaja y la única razón por la cual no lo habían atacado todavía, era porque sostenía el cuerpo de Izuku en sus brazos.

—Si continúan cerrando mi espacio, harán que cometa una locura… —Sentenció a todos, pero incluso con su amenaza notaba que ninguno de los Héroes y aspirantes a Héroe dejaba de moverse.

Movió el cuerpo de Izuku de su hombro a su pecho, cargándolo con ambos brazos. Iba a doler lo que seguía, pero ya no tenía más escapatoria.

Flexiono las rodillas, y antes de evitar que hiciera lo que todos pensaron al mismo tiempo, el misterioso ser se empujó con todas sus fuerzas para atrás, rompiendo el enorme ventanal en miles de pedazos y cayendo a una muy segura muerte.

El mayor de los dos Bakugō se lanzó por el ventanal de su lado sin pensarlo, el _otro _Bakugō trato de seguirlo sin haberlo pensando igual, pero fue frenado por Sero y Kirishima. Nadie sabía que pensaba el otro hombre para haber saltado así.

Pero pronto lo supieron.

En medio de la caída, Bakugō se fue convirtiéndose en un enorme dragón negro con escamas naranjas y rojas que salían de su espalda como fuego sobre cenizas. Las enormes alas se abrieron mostrando los mismos colores de sus escamas, pero degradándose, tal y como un atardecer.

Pronto, gracias a la ayuda de esas alas, redujeron la distancia entre el enmascarado y él.

—¡VE A LA AZOTEA! —Grito el enmascarado antes de que un portal se abriera a su espalda y apenas cruzarlo se cerrara.

Bakugō apenas lo escucho, y justo reacciono a tiempo para elevarse cuando el piso estaba demasiado cerca. Elevo el vuelo, pasando muy cerca de los ventanales de U.A. Haciendo temblar todo ese lado del edificio con su poderosa fuerza.

—¡WOAHHH! —Se escucho el coro del Bakusquad, de Mirio y Tamaki al ver al Dragón pasar.

—¿A dónde va? —pregunto Todoroki.

Observaron al Dragon subir hasta los cielos y después volver a bajar, pero ahora, bajando justamente en la azotea de U.A

* * *

Apenas Katsuki comenzó a descender con intensiones asesinas contra el de túnica negra, este dejo el cuerpo de Izuku sobre el piso con sumo cuidado. Y mientras llegaba el dragón, aprovecho de sacar la flecha que tenía el joven de pecas.

Le roció un líquido sobre la herida, y pronto esta se curó por completo. Eso sí, le quedo una mancha de sangre que sería difícil de quitar.

Bakugō aterrizo, le lanzo uno de los gruñidos más fuertes que podía desde sus enormes pulmones en ese momento haciendo que todo el edificio de U.A temblara ante su majestuoso poder. Levanto una de sus garras, listo para matarlo, pero el enmascarado seguía teniendo trucos.

Gracias a una ballesta automática, ubicada encima de uno de los conductos de ventilación, el enmascarado solamente presiono un botón y una nueva flecha dorada fue lanzada contra la pierna del dragón. Casi como si fuera un acto de magia, la apariencia de dragón de Katsuki despareció en una nube blanca. Dejando solamente a un cenizo confundido y mucho más enfadado que antes.

La flecha desapareció junto con la nube.

—¡¿QUÉ LO QUE ME HAS HECHO CABRÓN DE MIERDA?! —grito enfurecido y lanzando fuego por la boca, pero que incluso estando como humano, no evito que se acercara hasta el inconsciente Izuku y lo tomara en brazos.

Observo la mancha de sangre del pecho, pero no encontró ninguna herida. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

—¿Qué…?

El enmascarado se acercó de nuevo, guardando su arco. Mantuvo distancia de quizá un metro y medio; llevo ambas manos a sus ropas y por fin se retiró su capucha y mascara. Dejando al descubierto un cabello completamente blanco. En sus ojos había heterocromía; su ojo derecho era dorado y el izquierdo era rojo. Las facciones de su rostro y esa sonrisa burlona, fueron fáciles de reconocer para Katsuki apenas las termino de analizar.

—¿Tú eres…?

—¡Soy Rin! ¡Mucho gusto! —Saludo con alegría y fingiendo que no había ocasionado tantos problemas. Fingiendo que no le lanzo una flecha a Izuku y que pretendió matarlo. —Soy el hermano gemelo de Ren…

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA PEDAZO DE MIERDA! —le grito Katsuki, mismo que no conforme con gritarle le escupió fuego quemando parte de la ropa del otro.

Rin grito y comenzó a apagar el fuego de sus brazos y hombros.

—¡¿QUÉ PUTADAS SIGNIFICA TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO?! —una nueva llamarada de fuego salió. Así pasaron poco tiempo entre fuego y maldiciones.

—¡YA BASTA! —se defendió Rin después de que toda su túnica negra había quedado quemada.

—¡ALEGRATE DE QUE TENGO A DEKU EN MIS BRAZOS PORQUE DE OTRO MODO AHORA MISMO TE ESTARÍA MATANDO A GOLPES, HIJO DE PERRA!

—Ren ya me había dicho que serías así de cruel conmigo… —cabizbajo, Rin se entristeció.

Bakugō le gruñe. Sabía que Ren era un imbécil, pero ese idiota de su gemelo era mucho peor.

—Lamento todo lo que hice, mi Señor Dragon, pero… —hizo una pausa— ¡Pero siempre quise entrar así a la U.A y fingir que era un Villano! ¡¿Apoco no lo hice bien?!

Esa sonrisa y ojitos brillosos que mostraba aquel albino, hicieron que la quijada de Bakugō doliera por la presión que ejercía. De verdad quería matarlo. Estaba llegando al grado de matarlo y disculparse con Ren por eso.

—Tienes exactamente cinco segundos antes de que te salte encima y te destroce el puto cuello—sentenció Katsuki con una voz de ultratumba que enfrío el chico de cabello blanco.

Incluso aquella mirada oscurecida que gritaba "Muerte", hicieron que el albino pasara saliva y se arrepintiera de todo lo que había hecho. Dejando ver que su pequeña broma no había sido divertida para nadie. Quizá solo para él y su extraño sentido del humor.

—Bueno, veras…

—¿Ka-Kacchan? —Y, sin embargo, la voz ronca de Izuku rompió el ambiente en el idóneo momento, permitiendo que Rin respirara y que Katsuki se calmara.

—Hasta en este Universo debo salvarte. —Con un tono de voz más calmado y una mirada tranquila, fue recibido Izuku de su desmayo. Casi parecía que el otro Katsuki con intensiones asesinas no era el mismo.

Midoriya no pudo reprimir una sonrisa algo cansada de verlo con él. Era agradable.

—¿Y la flecha? ¿Y ese villano? — Y la calma no pudo durar demasiado con Midoriya tratando de reponerse y palpando su pecho en busca de alguna señal de lo que había pasado.

—Ahí está. —Katsuki gruño y de nuevo las ansias asesinas le surgieron.

—¡Hola! —saludo el albino a la distancia— Lamento lo de la flecha. Pero ya curé tu herida y estarás bien. Tal vez solo débil por la pérdida de sangre… ¡Pero todo bien fuera de eso!

—¿Por qué? —dijo Izuku de modo pausado, buscando respuesta en Kacchan ante la muy, pero muy extraña situación en la que estaba envuelto.

Hasta hace poco pensaba que iba a morir cuando vio la flecha salir de su pecho, y ahora, recién despertando, el "Villano" le había salvado y le saludaba muy amigablemente.

—Este imbécil de mierda es el gemelo del brujo que me mando aquí. —Katsuki le responde. La mirada verde de Midoriya le observa confundido y sorprendido a niveles iguales, que Rin se ve en la necesidad de explicar.

—Verán, mi hermano me dijo que mandaría al Señor Dragón para acá—comienza a explicar—. Ya expliqué porque hice lo que hice, así que saltaremos eso.

Deku de nuevo miro a Kacchan en busca de otra respuesta.

—Si te lo digo ahora saltare y matare a este imbécil. —Fue todo lo que respondió el cenizo, cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente para darse calma. Estaba tratando, abogando y casi rezando por todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para no cometer el primer homicidio en ese Universo.

Izuku de nuevo no entendió. Solo regreso su cansada mirada al chico de cabello blanco.

—Ah-ham— aclaro su garganta el albino—. Como decía; hay ciertas cosas que debes saber si vas a quedarte aquí, Bakugō.

El tono de voz del albino salió de un tono menos juguetón y más serio. Incluso la sonrisa burlona de antes también había desaparecido.

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo Katsuki.

—No debes matar a nadie— fue directo—. Sí se te ocurre matar a alguien, lo único que harás será que condenen a tu yo de este este Universo, ya sabes, incluso pasando toda una barrera de espacio y tiempo, sigues siendo él y su ADN es igual. Esas cosas…

—La única persona que he conocido en este lado y que he querido matar es a ti. —Sencilla en respuesta Bakugō.

—Yo-Yo entro en esa lista de personas que no debes matar— responde Rin—. La segunda; procura mantenerte oculto. No creo que te guste recibir la atención innecesaria sobre un viajero de Universos, ¿o sí?

—Me hiciste saltar del puto edificio… —Bakugō tomo una inhalación— ¡PARA CONVERTIRME EN DRAGÓN Y TRATAR DE SALVAR A DEKU! ¡¿Y AHORA ME VIENES CON QUE DEBO PASAR DESAPERCIBIDO, PEDAZO DE BASURA?!

Al grito le vino de nuevo otra intensa llamarada de fuego, pero esta vez se trató de un peligroso fuego azul que derritió parte de la ropa de Rin.

—¡DIJE QUE LO SENTIA! —se defendió el albino.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA, GUSANO LEPROSO! — Otra ráfaga de fuego azul salió de sus labios, quemando otro pedazo de la ropa del albino.

—¡Kacchan, basta! —Izuku se movió y con dolor levanto el brazo para empujar levemente la quijada de Bakugō y cerrar su boca.

—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando este imbécil casi te mata!

—Entiendo que estés molesto, yo también lo estoy… —murmuro Deku lo último— ¡Pero matarlo no servirá de nada!

—Créeme que me serviría mucho Deku…

—Lo que digo es que no es correcto matarlo. S-Sí, trato de matarme, pero me curo también. Merece que lo escuchemos. — Bakugō no sabría contar cuantas veces Deku fue la rara voz de la razón cuando él se enfadaba. No siempre fue así, pero comenzó a serlo cuando se llevaron mejor.

—Eres un ángel, Midoriya—suspiro Rin, con las manos sobre el pecho y con lágrimas de felicidad—Ejem, regresando a lo que estaba diciendo, saltando lo segundo que dije, otra regla que tienes es no herir a tu yo de este Universo. Puedes golpearte, pero nada que deje una cicatriz o un riesgo de muerte.

Katsuki solamente se limitó en elevar las cejas. Como si fuera bastante obvio que no debía matarse.

—¿Algo más?

—No puedes quedarte por siempre. Debes regresar a tu mundo pronto.

—¿Qué? — Tanto Izuku como Katsuki lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —añadió Bakugō después— Ren dijo que podía regresar cuando yo quisiera, por eso me dio el cuarzo.

—Usare una analogía para que sea más sencillo explicar esto; Supongamos que los Universos son platillos de comida. Ambos son curry, por ejemplo—explica Rin—. Y tú vendrías siendo el picante. Nuestros comensales, llamémosles: Destino, Futuro y Balance universal, consumen estos curry, a principio no notaran que en uno de ellos falta picante y que el otro es doblemente picante. No pasará nada durante un tiempo, pero entre más consuman estos platillos así, evidentemente notarán que algo falta y se verán obligados a corregir estas comidas. ¿Entiendes a donde voy esto?

—¿Eso quiere decir que sus quirks solamente funcionan para pasar de un lado a otro, pero no son responsables de que puedan quedarse por siempre todo lo que envían?

—Técnicamente es eso. Mi gemelo y yo solamente pasamos las cosas de un lado a otro, somos mensajeros en pocas palabras. Pero los mundos reaccionan ante la falta un ingrediente. Se genera un desbalance que debe ser reestablecido de una u otra forma.

—Espera un momento, ¿entonces por qué Ren dijo que podía llevarme a Deku y no habría problemas en eso?

Izuku en ese momento no evito ver a Bakugō. ¿Acababa de decir que quería _llevárselo? _No supo exactamente que clase de emoción le sacudió ante la idea de irse, de abandonar todo el mundo que conocía, sus sueños y aspiraciones, solamente para estar al lado de Katsuki.

—Es un tema más complicado que eso y… —repentinamente Rin guardo silencio— Parece que vienen a tu rescate. Nuestra charla debe posponerse.

—¡P-Pero aun tenemos dudas! —dijo Izuku. Para su respuesta, Rin le lanzo una tarjeta blanca con números escritos en ella.

—¡Llámame una vez que estén en un lugar seguro y podamos chalar solo los tres!

Tras ello, Rin le propuso a Bakugō que fingieran una pelea. A lo que el hombre de cenizo cabello le pareció brillante. Claro, él no iba a fingir y de verdad le iba a atacar. Katsuki volvía a ser Dragon después de que Rin le asegurara que la flecha solamente había suprimido parte de sus poderes por unos tres minutos.

Katsuki se convirtió en dragón, escupiendo fuego y lanzando ataques contra el escurridizo albino que se movía. Izuku había pasado a estar sobre la cabeza de Katsuki, sujetándose a los cuernos.

Pronto el resto de los Héroes profesionales aparecieron y "ayudaron" al Dragón a atrapar al albino. Más pronto que tarde, de nuevo, Rin huyo saltando al vació una vez más.

Los héroes se dividieron de nuevo. Unos irían tras él, y otros se quedarían para asegurarse de la protección de los alumnos y averiguar por donde pudo entrar el albino.

Lo que respectaba a Aizawa, All Might y Mic, se quedarían a resolver la enorme bronca que tenían en manos. Y esa era, la aparición del segundo Katsuki que ahora sabían se convertía en un enorme dragón.

Bakugō regreso a la normalidad, cargando a Izuku quien, apenas verse de nuevo a salvo, termino por desmayarse debido a la perdida de sangre.

Lo que quedaba del Bakusquad, junto a Tenya y Todoroki y el mismo Bakugō más joven, hicieron su aparición también pese a se les advirtió que regresaran al salón cuando estaban de camino al techo una vez que supieron que Deku estaba ahí.

Aizawa y All Might compartieron una mirada cuando los dos Katsuki se confrontaron de nuevo, entre gritos e insultos.

Aquello prometía ser un día muy, muy difícil.

Pero para más desgracia de los Héroes, apenas era el inicio.

* * *

_**¡Me demore mucho! Pero en compensación les actualizo un capítulo largo ;u; **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

—… y es por eso que termine aquí. —Bakugō había terminado de contar a toda la clase A como fue que había llegado a _su mundo. _Claramente mintió en muchos aspectos para evitarse problemas y preguntas innecesarias.

Había contado que estaba persiguiendo a un brujo escurridizo porque le robo su espada. Dijo que se internó en el bosque, y que, tras ver una luz cegadora, quedo casi inconsciente, pero que había reaccionado cuando su cuerpo partió la puerta.

Todos estaban más maravillados por escucharle hablar y que contara contadas cosas de su mundo. Más importante aún, era haberlo visto convertido en dragón que surcaba los cielos.

Solo una persona sabía que había cierto cabo suelto en la narración.

Un cierto joven de cabello cenizo que con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que gritaba _muerte _con todas sus letras, a juego de aquella aura oscurecida, y que no dejaba de ver _al otro él, _sabía que algo no estaba cuadrando en su narración.

—Así que ese tipo de mascara debió ser el brujo que te trajo aquí — dijo Aizawa.

—Mmm… Eso significa que estamos en un grave predicamento—Apoyo el director Nezu, quien junto a All Might, Ectoplas y Mic, estaban en la clase A. No es como que todos los días un quirk desconocido trajera a uno de sus _alumnos _de otro universo y lo obligara a convertirse en dragón para salvar a otro de sus alumnos—. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo volver?

—Encontrarlo—dijo Katsuki—. Es lo único que sé que podrá regresarme a mi hogar.

_Bakugō _había "expresado" su frustración al saber que no podía regresar a su Universo. Era inteligente y sabía que fingir que había llegado ahí como una casualidad, era la mejor manera de abordar las cosas.

—Haremos todo un barrido de pies a cabeza por toda U.A para encontrarlo o encontrar por donde fue que entró. Tenemos sensores por todas partes para evitar estas infiltraciones…—dijo nuevamente el director.

—¿Identificaste algo sobre…? Ahm, el brujo—dijo con algo de dificultad Aizawa, jamás se esperó que en su vida diría algo así—. Algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarle más rápido.

—Sé qué era un brujo de las montañas por la manera en la que se movía. Una característica de ellos son los ojos de distintos colores… —Al momento en que Katsuki explico eso, la mayoría de la clase A fijo atención a Todoroki, quien tan sorprendido como ellos dijo:

—Yo no fui.

—Eso es obvio Todoroki—dijo Shota—. ¿Otro detalle?

—El arco y las flechas… —responde Katsuki nuevamente. No quiere darles más detalles o podrían atrapar a Rin y eso sería un problema a sus planes. Y de problemas, ya tiene suficiente—Su arco tiene diseños en el lenguaje de los brujos de las Montañas, y está hecho de materiales que no creo que sean de _este mundo. _

—Eso ya nos reduce el rango de búsqueda—dijo Mic.

—Usaremos esos datos para comenzar a buscarlo. Revisaremos las cámaras y realizaremos una exhaustiva investigación. Encontraremos a esta persona para ayudar a que vuelvas a tu mundo—dice Nezu—. Por ahora, siéntete bienvenido en nuestras instalaciones.

_Bakugō _solamente se limita en agradecer con un movimiento de cabeza sin decir una sola palabra más.

—Debido a eso, daremos el día libre a los alumnos mientras realizamos un análisis de seguridad a la U.A—Ante las últimas palabras que dice el director, la mayoría de los alumnos pudo celebrar, pero verdaderamente no había un motivo.

Todos sabían que, si esa clase de información se filtraba, a muchos podrían sacarlos de la Academia por no ser como prometieron que sería: "Segura".

Añadiendo otro detalle más, es que el "Villano" termino por ser bastante peligroso, ya que ni los pro-heroes pudieron detenerlo y ni un dragón pudo herir. O al menos hasta donde ellos creen es peligroso, ya que realmente solo era un idiota con poderes de otro mundo.

Si tan solo supieran…

—Iida, lleva a tus compañeros hasta los dormitorios y activen el sistema de seguridad apenas estén todos dentro—Ordeno Aizawa, a lo que Tenya afirmo—. Yaoyorozu, Todoroki; ustedes irán a la enfermería y esperarán a que Midoriya despierte para regresar a los dormitorios con él como escoltas.

Los dos mencionados afirmaron.

—Iré con ellos también—dijo Katsuki con capa—. Sí alguien puede proteger a Deku de ese tipo, soy yo.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡¿Y quién nos asegura que no estas relacionado con el Villano?! — El otro Katsuki por fin había estallado cuando se escuchó hablar y decir que iría por Deku, así como si nada.

—Pero él eres tú, Bakugō—dijo Kirishima—. Es como si nos dijeras que no podemos confiar en ti y-

—¡No me refiero a eso! —volvió a gritar Katsuki golpeando severamente su mesa—. Es muy raro que el Villano atacara al nerd teniendo en cuenta que podría haberle disparado a cualquiera de nosotros que estábamos en el rango de peligro. También es muy raro que apenas Deku supiera que no fui yo el que grito, salió demasiado rápido del salón. Pero, sobre todo, cuando te vio, ni siquiera parecía sorprendido de verte…

El contrario Bakugō, había fruncido un poco más el ceño. Sabía que se daría cuenta de eso, pero por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que no fuera así. Pequeños detalles que nadie más que _él _notaría, y como siempre, no debía _subestimarse_. Antes de que alguien decidiera argumentar sobre ese detalle, uno de los Pro-Héroes había hecho su aparición por la puerta.

—¡Director Nezu! Hemos encontrado una avería en el sistema sur de la Academia.

—Muy bien. Iremos a revisarlo. Dejo las decisiones restantes de tu grupo a tus ordenes, Aizawa—dijo el director antes de salir junto a Mic y Ectoplams—. Recuerden que, si ven algo sospechoso, avísenlo rápido.

El resto de alumnos afirmo y sin más salieron del salón. Shota había quedado pensando en lo que su alumno dijo, pero le era difícil darle explícitamente la razón. Sabe que Midoriya salió primero que todos, pero no podía recordar exactamente sino fue de los sorprendidos.

Estaba más enfocado en detener al Villano para que no lastimara a sus alumnos. Katsuki es muy inteligente y observador con respecto a muchas situaciones, si alguien puede darse cuenta de fallos o detalles que nadie más veía, puede ser él o el propio Midoriya. Observo de nuevo al otro _Bakugō. _Si tenía dudas, debería guardarlas para cuando resolvieran esa situación.

—Resolveremos esto después… —dijo Shota— Por ahora, harán lo que les ordene. Y en cuanto a _Bakugō_—la mirada cansada del profesor se fijó en el Bakugō con capa—, preferiría que sigas a la clase hasta los dormitorios. Habrás salvado a Midoriya, pero este Villano también parece venir detrás de ti. Sirve que alguien puede prestarte o darte una playera, no vayas a resfriarte.

_Bakugō _quería quejarse, pero de hacerlo probablemente apoyaría las palabras que dijo su _otro yo. _Se limito a suspirar y seguir las ordenes a regañadientes.

—Tomen sus cosas y váyanse en grupo. Sí algo sucede, ya saben que hacer—Finalizo Shota, esperando fuera del aula a que todos salieran.

Los dos Katsuki se lanzaban miradas que, si fuera un poco más exagerado, lanzarían rayos por los ojos queriendo ver quien doblegaría a quien. La clase ya auguraba días difíciles con esos gestos.

Todoroki y Momo se apartaron del resto de la clase y tomaron camino a la enfermería donde descansaba Izuku después de la pérdida de sangre.

Todos esperaban que las cosas salieran bien.

* * *

Lejos, muy, muy lejos. Y en otro Universo, se encontraba un joven guerrero de cabello verdoso mirando los entrenamientos desde lejos de sus amigos.

El príncipe Todoroki Shoto estaba practicando con uno de sus más leales hombres y mejores instructores, Tenya Iida, nuevos movimientos de pelea.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que paso con su espada y en esa extraña sensación que le da ahora cada vez que la maneja.

La espada se siente… _¿incompleta? _

Siente como si el balance de la espada hubiera desaparecido y fuera difícil sostenerla al momento de blandirla. Añadiendo eso que estaba menos pesada. No entendía que estaba pasando y cuando trato de ir a buscar a _Kacchan _a su tribu para hablar sobre ese extraño suceso, Mitsuki le negó la ayuda.

No por ser mala, sino porque ella misma le dijo que su hijo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas después de que él lo había rechazado. Eso sí, aunque la Matriarca Bakugō fuera comprensiva, también debía ver por el bien de su hijo. Y si bien también ella tenía sus dudas sobre la honestidad de Katsuki, debía confiar en él y en que estaba en la _cabaña _que construyo.

De ese modo, decidió buscar a Kirishima y Mina para que pudieran ayudarle, pero los dos tampoco tenían idea y estaban de cierto modo _castigados_ para no abandonar la Tribu. Además de que ambos también estaban algo molestos por haberle roto el corazón a su amigo. Sí, Midoriya también era su amigo, pero Bakugō _lo era más. _

Sin nada más que hacer, regreso al Reino y hasta este momento donde no dejaba de pensar en eso. Necesitaba y sentía que debía hablar con Katsuki con respecto a lo que pasaba con la espada. Era la herencia que All Might le había dejado a cargo y cualquier cosa que tuviera relación a esa espada, tenía relación con ambos.

Quería aclarar que no fuera solamente sus nervios, o algo similar.

—¿Midoriya? ¿Está todo bien? — dijo Yaoyorozu, llegando con una bandeja de limonadas en tarros de metal, tan frías que los tarros sudaban.

—Sí… bueno no… No lo sé—respondió Izuku.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la espada de All Might que mencionaste? — Mientras seguían platicando, Momo le paso uno de los tarros, e Izuku lo tomo para darle un largo trago antes de responder.

—Sí… He querido hablar de esto con Kacchan, pero nadie sabe dónde está. —Izuku vuelve a beber, esperando que la famosa y deliciosa limonada de Momo pudiera ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

Para ese momento, Todoroki e Iida concluyeron su entrenamiento para acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos y tomar cada uno un tarro también.

—¿Qué pasa, Midoriya? —Pregunto Shōto.

—Es sobre la espada… Fui a la tribu de Kacchan ayer, pero nadie pudo ayudarme.

—Eso es bastante raro. Usualmente son muy amables contigo—dijo Tenya—. Quizá sea porque llegaste en uno de los _Grifos* _del palacio.

—No creo que eso sea un factor, Iida—dijo Momo.

—¿Tiene que ver con que rechazaste a Bakugō? —hablo el príncipe Shōto.

Cuyas palabras generaron sorpresa en los otros dos e hicieron que Izuku se incomodara. Sabe que no es culpa de Todoroki soltar comentarios así.

—¡¿Rechazaste a Bakugō?! —elevo la voz Tenya.

—Hacían una hermosa pareja… —dijo apenada Yaoyorozu.

—K-Kacchan merece a una mujer fuerte y valiente que le ayude a gobernar su tribu y darle muchos hijos— Se defiende Izuku, queriendo ocultar su vergüenza y lo mucho que esas palabras le dolían tras el tarro de limonada—. ¡Y-Yo soy un hombre y no puedo darle hijos! ¡Ni podría ser una buena esposa! ¡Digo, esposo!

—Siempre te he imaginado como una bonita esposa, Midoriya—dijo Todoroki con mucha seriedad.

—Uraraka menciono que hay hechiceras capaces de hacer que un hombre pueda quedar en cinta… —medito Tenya.

—He oído que la… ejem, _semilla _de los hibrido dragón es lo suficientemente potente para preñar hombres—Momo había dicho eso con las mejillas sonrojadas, sabiendo que esas no eran palabras que una dama/guerrera/caballero de la corte, debía decir de modo tan casual.

Las miradas de los otros tres varones se quedaron fijas en ella, bastantes sorprendidos de que conociera un tema como ese. Yaoyorozu con las mejillas más rojas responde la duda no dicha de los hombres a verse observada de esa forma.

—¡E-Es una manera de preservar su especie! C-Cuando hay escases de dragones hembra, los dragones macho desarrollan los or-organos sexuales femeninos y se someten ante el mandato de los dragones alfa para procrear. Y Ba-Bakugō es uno de esos alfas… ¡E-Eso fue lo que me explico Ashido! —Yaoyorozu siente que la cara le estalla. No es que no se hablara de la _sexualidad _en esos tiempos, pero generalmente esos temas no eran tocados por los ajenos de las tribus dragón.

Izuku, quien sigue con las mejillas rojas, se mantiene oculto entre sus hombros tanto como puede, meditando las palabras que han dicho sus compañeros. Después de todas las batallas que habían tenido juntos, de todos los momentos compartidos, de una guerra que los unió y de la bendición de All Might, seguía sin sentirse digno de ser pareja de Bakugō.

Es decir, era Katsuki Bakugō, el guerrero más fuerte de las Tribu Dragón. El primer dragón puro nacido en décadas. Ya que dependiendo de cómo eran los dragones, eran clasificados como puros o mestizos. Katsuki era uno de los puros, debido a su gran cantidad de cuernos, sus enormes alas y sus cuatro patas fuertes. El resto de los dragones se dividían en aquellos que solamente tenían dos patas traseras, o los más viejos, que no poseían alas y se movían como serpientes.

Fue bendecido por las diosas de la magia, quienes le otorgaron el don de crear explosiones de sus manos.

Era alto, musculoso. De rostro esculpido y tallado por las manos de las diosas. Atractivo a morir. De cabello rubio y cenizo tan rebelde que ni el agua era capaz de calmar. De ojos rojos, como las piedras rubí más bellas jamás encontradas. Y su voz era un orgasmo auditivo.

Todo ese hombre gritaba perfección si se veía solamente desde el físico. Ya que, emocional y mentalmente era todo un dilema, una caja de pandora, una bomba. Era demasiadas cosas pensándolo bien.

Pero incluso entre toda su perfección, también había fallos. E Izuku era de los privilegiados, por no decir que el único además de Mitsuki y Masaru, que había visto la vulnerabilidad de Katsuki. Que lo vio en sus momentos más débiles, donde se permitía caer de ese pedestal donde estaba y salir de la armadura que él mismo se creó para protegerse.

Por toda esa mezcla que era en el fondo Bakugō, es que Midoriya no se sentía tan suficiente para él. No al menos en el sentido romántico.

Le amaba suficiente para saber que él no era digno y que prefería dejarlo libre, para que encontrara a quien de verdad estuviera a su altura.

—Si quieres encontrarlo, podemos pedirle ayuda a Hawks—dijo Todoroki—. Si alguien que conoce tan bien estas tierras y los dominios dragón, es él.

—N-No quiero ser una molestia, Príncipe—responde Izuku—. Ya suficiente has hecho por mi dejándome quedar en el castillo.

—Mis Padres te deben sus vidas al igual que yo y medio mundo que salvaste junto a Bakugō. ¿Crees que pedir la ayuda de Hawks es molestia para ellos o para mí? —Todoroki da un sorbo a la limonada antes de añadir: —Mi Madre estaría encantada de ayudarte, aunque sea solamente dándole una orden a alguien más.

Midoriya sabe que ya no puede negar la ayuda.

—¿Sabes dónde está Hawks, Momo? —La mirada heterocromática se posa sobre la mujer que afirma.

—Está en las torres mensajeras del palacio.

Con ello dicho, los cuatro se ponen en marcha hacia las dichas torres mensajeras.

* * *

Kuuzen era el centro de los Reinos. Una llamada _metrópoli _llena de abundancia y ventajas que no había en otras partes. Un Reino rico y hermoso.

Contenía muchas torres que cubrían cada dirección. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Todas las torres poseían distintos tipos de aves; desde palomas mensajeras, hasta halcones y águilas enormes que transportaban enormes envíos. Todas entrenadas rigurosamente y leales.

Todas ellas dirigidas por una sola persona: Hawks.

—¡Príncipe Shōto y su guardia personal! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Justamente se habían topado con Hawks en la entrada de la Torre, quien llevaba en su brazo derecho un águila que al parecer alimentaba.

—Necesitamos pedirte algo—dijo Todoroki.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, Príncipe. —El hombre realizo una reverencia, y como si no fuera más, el águila en su brazo incluso agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto. Si había alguien tan leal a la Familia de los Todoroki, ese era Hawks también.

—Estoy seguro que recuerdas a Bakugō Katsuki. El heredero del Clan Dragón de las montañas norte—hablo Shōto de nuevo.

—¡Como olvidar a uno de nuestros Héroes! ¿Qué necesitan de él?

—Necesitamos que lo encuentres—siguió hablando Todoroki—. No le ha pasado nada malo, pero necesitamos hablar con él sobre algo importante.

Hawks observa a Izuku repentinamente, pero de inmediato regresa la atención a su Príncipe. No era ningún secreto, al menos para él, que había cierta tensión entre el espadachín discípulo de All Might y el Guerrero Dragón.

—Intuyo que, si vienen por mi ayuda, quiere decir que en el Clan no quisieron darles información—respondió el rubio—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No estás muy lejos de la verdad. ¿Podrás ayudarnos? —Insistió Shōto.

—¡Desde luego que sí, mi príncipe! Me tomara algunas horas encontrar su ubicación exacta, espero que eso no sea problema.

—En lo absoluto. Iré a solicitarle los permisos a mi Padre y alistarnos para salir a buscarlo.

—Como ordene. Le avisare en cuanto termine—dicho eso, el rubio hombre hizo una nueva reverencia junto con el águila de su brazo.

El pequeño grupo siguió al príncipe dentro del palacio, mientras que Hawks entraba a la torre.

Nadie había notado a la pequeña serpiente blanca que estaba oculta entre los arbustos de flores, escuchando y mirando todo para cierto brujo de las montañas que la había mandado a vigilar a Midoriya.

—¡Por el Señor Oscuro, lo que faltaba! —dijo Ren, golpeando el agua de su caldero. No pensó que actuarían tan rápido. Pensaba que tendría al menos uno o tres días antes de que Midoriya decidiera buscar a Katsuki.

¿Por qué era así Midoriya? ¿Por qué no despreocuparse un rato de lo que haga la persona que rechazaste? ¡Maldita también sea Uraraka por largarse de viaje! Que falta hacia esa bruja ahí para frenar las cosas que hacía Izuku en su papel de novia ignorada.

—Tendré que apurar las cosas—dijo de nuevo—. ¡Neo, ven aquí! —llamo al líder de sus lobos.

El lobo grande, de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos verdes, apareció por la entrada de la cueva.

Ren de su parte, comenzó a guardar varias cosas en una mochila de cuero. Arrojo pergaminos, ingredientes, libros y algunas ramas largas de árbol. En una bolsa de tela metió varios cuarzos brillantes y unas botellas vacías.

—Necesito que me lleves a donde llevaste las rocas que te di con la esencia del Señor Dragón—tras su orden, el lobo se inclinó—. No, no. Tengo que llegar primero con la anciana Chiyo, ella tiene unos libros que me serán útiles si quiero ganar tiempo… ¡Primero iremos con la abuela y después a la cabaña!

Dicho eso, Ren ato las cosas en su lobo y después lo monto para ambos salir de la cueva junto a un par de lobos más. Dejando otros al cuidado de su hogar.

Sí las cosas salen bien, sabe que puede ganar al menos una semana y poco más para darle tiempo a Katsuki.

Y más le valía estar haciendo todo lo posible por enamorar a _ese _Izuku, porque él estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo.

* * *

Caída la tarde en el otro Universo, Izuku había despertado. Momo y Shōto estaban en unas sillas, ambos viendo sus celulares y charlando un poco sobre lo que había pasado ese día mientras esperaban el despertar del jovencito de pecas.

Midoriya se removió en la cama de la enfermería, sentándose lentamente.

—¡Midoriya! ¿Te sientes mejor? Trata de no moverte mucho. Recoverygirl dijo que no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos—dijo Yaoyorozu acercándose hasta él—. Toma. Todoroki y yo te compramos algunas golosinas y algo de jugo para ayudarte.

—Perdiste mucha sangre. Pero no te hicieron una transfusión, lo cual fue bastante extraño. Incluso Recoverygirl parecía confundida por ello—dijo Shōto una vez que estuvo cerca.

Cuando lo llevaron a la enfermería y vieron la mancha de sangre, Recoverygirl solicito donantes para hacerle la transfusión, pero al revisarlo, noto que no era necesario y que Izuku solamente había perdido el conocimiento, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Nada que ver con la perdida de aquel preciado líquido rojo que parecía estar dentro del sistema normalmente.

Izuku de inmediato dio con la respuesta ante ese momento. _Katsuki _dijo que el Villano lo curo, y si curo una herida de flecha justo por el pecho de alguna manera mágica, no le sorprendería. Y hablando de Bakugō…

—¿D-Dónde está Kacchan? ¿Está bien? —La voz le salió algo ronca, e incluso sintió un pequeño piquete de molestia en el pecho. Como si le hubiera dolido hablar.

—¿Cuál de los dos Bakugō? —adelanto Todoroki.

Deku no supo por cuál de los dos preguntar. Solo se llevó una mano al pecho, sobando esa área que le estaba incomodando.

—¿Te duele mucho? —dijo Momo.

—Se siente extraño—sincero Izuku, presionando la zona. Le dolió. Pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar. Si pudiera compararlo, diría que es como tener un doloroso moretón.

—Recoverygirl dejo una pomada. Dijo que estarías bien y que solamente necesitabas descansar. La herida de tu pecho fue curada, pero al parecer te salieron algunos moretones ahí y en otras partes del cuerpo—Explico la chica—. Añadió que, si tenías más molestias, puedes tomar medicamento para el dolor o venir a verla mañana.

—De acuerdo. — Izuku suspiro después de eso y bebió el jugo que le llevaron.

Con ello, esperaron un poco más y de paso le contaron todo lo que había dicho el _otro _Bakugō con respecto a porqué estaba ahí. Midoriya lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar de lado el hecho que le sorprendió saber toda la historia que se montó Katsuki.

—El Director y el resto de los profesores nos dieron el día para que pudieran buscar por cada rincón donde pudo esconderse o por dónde pudo haber entrado. —Yaoyorozu explico la situación brevemente.

—Entiendo… —fue la respuesta de Izuku.

—Midoriya—dijo Shōto—. El Bakugō de nuestro mundo dijo algo interesante, sobre que tú no te habías sorprendido cuando viste al _otro Bakugō_.

—Sí, sí—apoyo Momo—. Dijo también que fuiste el primero en salir…

—Quizá todo sea una coincidencia, pero, no nos estas ocultando algo, ¿verdad? —Finaliza Todoroki con el breve interrogatorio. No es que quisieran inmiscuirse, pero teniendo en cuenta como estaban las cosas con el Villano y la llegada de un Bakugō de otro Universo, las casualidades no podían ser.

Es ahí donde Deku no sabe qué hacer. Confiaba en sus amigos, y estaba casi seguro que ni Momo o Shōto dirían algo. Ya habían guardado bien el secreto de que se le confeso a Katsuki y lo habían estado ayudando a superar ese doloroso rechazo. Pero la idea de compartir un secreto que solamente sabían el _otro Katsuki _y él, no le agradaba demasiado.

De alguna manera no lo hacía sentirse cómodo la idea de revelarlo.

—Yo… —Midoriya trato de hablar, pero de nuevo el pecho fue un inconveniente.

—Trataremos este tema después. Es mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios y puedas descansar en tu cama más cómodo, ¿está bien? —dijo de modo comprensivo la chica de cabello negro.

Izuku afirmo, y con ayuda de ambos se puso de pie de la cama. No tuvo que preocuparse por sus cosas ya que Iida se las había llevado según le informo Todoroki.

Ahora lo único que le estaba preocupando a Deku, además de que conocieran el motivo real del por qué Bakugō estaba ahí, era saber cómo es que se manejaría con el otro Kacchan y el resto.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que solamente Kirishima puede convertirse en Dragón y nosotros no?!— se quejó Denki, quien junto a varios del curso, tenían a Bakugō _adulto_ rodeado haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo era el Universo al que pertenecía.

Katsuki sin poder hacer más que esperar a la llegada de Deku les _complació, _a cambio de comida, el responderles preguntas.

Les había contado de su mundo, de la magia, de muchas peleas que tuvo y del papel que llevaba en su historia. No es que Katsuki no estuviera acostumbrado a la atención o a contar historias de sus muchas peleas.

A veces, si estaba de buenas, solía sentarse en las fogatas con los niños a contarles las historias de sus aventuras y sus batallas. Había adquirido ese gusto, cuando su Padre y otros guerreros lo hacían cuando él era pequeño. Además de que era una manera de estar en contacto con la gente que gobernaría.

Siempre quiso ser visto como un Héroe en su tribu y alardear de cierta manera sus logros.

Sin embargo, el único tema que no contó a detalle, fue la guerra.

Una guerra nunca es fácil de contar si has participado en ella. Ya que había varias cosas que sucedieron, que prefería no recordar.

—Es porque Kirishima es uno de los muchos mestizos de la tribu, nacido en la tribu como Mina—aclaro Bakugō—. Tú y Sero, en cambio, se unieron a nuestra tribu después de… Después de un accidente.

Por poco revelaba un recuerdo doloroso.

—¡¿Pero si Ashido nació en la tribu, por qué no es dragón también?! —Volvió a quejarse el rubio, siendo que al parecer su papel en el otro Universo era ser un ladrón.

—Ya dije que hay mestizos. Y no todos son mestizos dragón.

Kaminari bufa y se cruza de brazos, indignado por ello. No era justo que no pudiera ser más genial en otro Universo.

—¡Yo quiero saber que es Todoroki! —dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

—Un jodido príncipe. —Se limita en responder.

—¡Toru, te dije que era un príncipe! —Celebro Ashido junto con la chica invisible.

—Suena tan bien escuchar que mi Familia eran todos caballeros leales a la corona—menciono Tenya. Imaginando a su Familia en brillantes armaduras. Claro, armaduras medievales y con espadas.

—Yo solo soy una bruja de bosque… —dijo Uraraka.

—¡Sigue siendo un papel importante! — trato de levantar los ánimos Iida.

—Iida tiene razón. Suena bastante más divertido ser una bruja que dirigir una taberna en el Reino, kero—dijo Tsuyu.

Bakugō se limitó a escucharlos hablar de lo increíble que sonaba su Universo y de todo lo que ellos eran en él. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de melancolía de nuevo. Después de la guerra, las cosas no fueron iguales para nadie.

Uraraka había perdido a sus Padres; Tsuyu perdió a su hermana junto a la taberna de su Familia; el hermano de Tenya había muerto; Kaminari y Sero siempre fueron huérfanos hasta que lo conocieron a él y a Kirishima, y hablando de Kirishima, le paso una de las peores tragedias para los mitad dragón, perder sus alas. La bestia, Gigantomachia, se las había arrancado. Y aunque las recupero después de una dolorosa recuperación y una pócima que casi le cuesta la vida, no fue el mismo. Los Todoroki fueron víctimas de una enfermedad casi mortal; Aizawa había perdido un ojo; y finalmente… la muerte de All Might.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya extrañas tu maldito hogar? —Sino fuera porque estaba sentado delante de él en el sofá contrario, _Katsuki _había jurado que escuchaba una voz en su cabeza. Pero no. Era su _yo _de ese Universo, matándolo con la mirada.

—Sabes que no. —Se responde, cruzando los brazos sobre su desnudo pecho. Había rechazado las playeras que tanto Sato como Tenya y Shoji, ya que eran lo suficientemente grandes para _ese _Bakugō, le ofrecieron para que se cubriera.

Alego que no se avergonzaba de sus cicatrices y que sus ropas eran parte representativa de su tribu. Cambiarse simplemente para darles gusto a los demás en sus modas extrañas, no era parte de sus tradiciones.

—¿Entonces por qué la cara tan larga, viejo?

—No tengo porqué responderte.

—¡¿HAH?! —Bakugō sin capa se puso violentamente de pie, acercándose hasta si mismo con intensiones hostiles. Ya estaba harto de la atención que recibía esa mala copia suya.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, enano? ¿Vas a golpearte a ti mismo? — Y como si la cosa no empezara a ponerse tensa, Bakugō con capa se puso de pie igual.

—El hecho de que seas _yo _de otro puto universo, no significa que no pueda darte una paliza para demostrar que soy mejor.

—¿Crees que tus patéticas explosiones de mierda podrán contra mi espada y mi forma dragón, debilucho?

—¡Tú eres el puto debilucho!

La situación se puso tensa. Y si ya de por medio separar a Bakugō solo ya era todo un problema, nadie estaba preparado para separar a dos Bakugō que se estaban trayendo bronca. Ni Kirishima quien se metía a frenar a Katsuki estaba seguro de poder soportar o aguantar, mejor dicho, dos tipos de explosiones. No quería morir tan joven.

—Va-Vamos chicos, a-ambos son la misma persona… —dijo Eijirō, quien fue casi empujado por el Bakusquad para que actuara— ¿P-Por qué no prueban a llevarse bien?

Las miradas rubí se pusieron sobre él, y seguido inmediatamente enormes gritos:

—¡NO TE METAS CABELLO DE MIERDA! —gritaron ambos tan al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono de voz, que pareció un solo grito y no uno hecho por dos personas.

Ambos vuelven a retarse con la mirada, listos para soltar el primer golpe. Nadie estaba preparado para una situación así. ¿Quién podría separar a esos dos si llegaban a enfrentarse?

Y de inmediato, como escuchados por el _Padre de todo, _la _salvación _hecha pelusa verde, apareció por la puerta junto a Shōto y Momo.

—¡Midoriya! —dijeron varios de sus compañeros al verlo.

—¡Deku! —dijeron los dos Katsuki al mismo tiempo también.

—Hola— simplifico Izuku ante la atención recibida.

Todoroki lo ayudo a avanzar hasta el centro, donde la tensión de los dos Katsuki fue de cierta manera evaporada.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Deku? —hablo el mayor de los dos Bakugō, acercándose hasta el pecoso. Lo que provocó un fuerte y sonoro gruñido por parte del otro _Bakugō. _

—Ah-ah… —Midoriya tartamudeo ante el gesto preocupado de Kacchan 2.

—¡No tan rápido, imbécil falso! —alego el _otro Bakugō. _

Deku se limitó a mirarlos confrontarse nuevamente entre gruñidos y miradas que gritaban amenazas. Su corazón se aceleró, quizá por miedo o nervios de la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento y de que de una u otra forma tenía la culpa, pero esa aceleración hizo que le doliera el pecho de nuevo y se quejara soltando un quejido.

—¿Te sigue doliendo el pecho? —la voz de Todoroki atrajo la atención de los demás que seguían esperando poder frenar a los dos Katsuki.

—¿Estás bien, Deku-kun? —dijo Uraraka acercándose a él.

—El pecho me duele… —al decir eso ultimo el Bakugō con capa _se ignoró _y de inmediato puso su atención en el pecoso.

—¿Tienes un moretón? —Katsuki se apartó y se acercó veloz hasta Izuku, mientras que el otro Katsuki estaba por saltarle encima y golpearlo hasta matarse, pero fue frenado por Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari que aprovecharon el momento para retener a uno.

—Eso dijo Recoverygirl—le responde Shōto.

—Ese imbécil… —murmuro Bakugō—Lo más seguro es que no sean moretones normales. Vamos a tu habitación, te curare ahí.

—Pero Kac- — Izuku ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando fue levantado en brazos por el Bakugō con capa.

El Katsuki más joven se soltó del agarre de los otros cuatro, sacando una fuerza inusualmente mayor a la normal y demando a gritos que soltara a Deku.

—¡Más te vale que bajes a Deku ahora mismo o de verdad te voy a explotar tanto que ni tu maldita forma de dragón te va a salvar! —Incluso para Bakugō, haberse liberado de tres de sus fuertes compañeros, eso había sido extraño.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, enano— ante su respuesta, Izuku no dejaba de pasar su mirada de uno a otro, y pese a que sus amigos querían ayudarlo, Midoriya aseguro que estaba bien en esos brazos fuertes. Dejar que más personas se metan en ese momento a la pelea de ambos _Kacchan's _no haría otra cosa que generar problemas.

—Bro, no va a hacerle nada—dijo Kirishima de nuevo.

—Le salvo la vida. No hará nada para lastimarlo—dijo Sero.

—¡No confió en este bastardo! —les grito de vuelta.

Claramente no era el único que sentía sus dudas contra la _verdad _del porqué ese Bakugō estaba ahí. Todoroki también sospechaba que algo no estaba bien, e incluso Tenya. Pero sus dudas no estaban del todo justificadas.

Antes de que nuevamente hubiera más gritos, el móvil de Bakugō comenzó a sonar. Este lo saco de su bolsillo, viendo en la pantalla "_Camie_". No había elegido peor momento para llamarlo. Esa llamada genero un extraño silencio que fue roto por la persona quizá que menos esperaba.

—Contéstale a tu novia, Kacchan. Yo estaré bien—la voz algo ahogada de Izuku creo un silencio incómodo para aquellos que conocían lo que paso antes.

Pero no solamente a ellos, incluso el propio Bakugō sintió un enorme pinchazo doloroso en el pecho. Escuchar esa vocecita tan suave sonando tan dolorosa, como quien debe aparentar alegría cuando está muriendo por dentro. Deku tenía ese nudo en el pecho, en la garganta que incluso estando en brazos de Katsuki, el dolor no desaparecía. De hecho, quizá agradecía estar siendo sostenido en ese momento, donde el cuerpo del mayor Bakugō le recordaba que no estaba enfrentando ese dolor solo. O de que ya no debería haber más dolor.

El pecho volvió a dolerle y se contrajo en brazos de Bakugō.

—Recoverygirl dejo una pomada para Midoriya—dijo Momo antes de que Katsuki con capa diera media vuelta para irse dando finalizado el momento.

—Sus medicinas no pueden curar heridas de mi mundo—responde Kacchan. No está seguro de lo que acababa de decir, pero aprovechando la confusión y el incómodo y tenso momento, se apartó con Deku en brazos hasta la habitación del pecoso.

Dejando un ambiente raro. Gente incomoda, y un Katsuki herido.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la habitación de Izuku, Bakugō le dejo sobre la cama y regreso a echar seguro a la puerta para tener preciada _privacidad. _

Deku se quedo sentado sobre su cama. Trato de palpar su pecho, pero al hacerlo dio casi un brinco por el dolor que le cruzo el cuerpo como una enorme aguja.

—Quítate la ropa—ordeno Katsuki.

—¡¿EH?! —Izuku se coloro.

—Tengo que ver tus heridas, no pienses cosas raras. Nerd pervertido.

—Oh… e-está bien.

Comenzó por quitarse la corbata y después desabotonar la camisa. Una vez fuera esas prendas, en su pecho se veía un parche que estaba siendo rodeado por un tono purpura señal del moretón que parecía estarse expandiendo.

También había otros más en su clavícula y en la cadera que de igual forma parecían expandirse.

—Voy a quitar el parche del pecho —advirtió Bakugō—. Te va a doler.

—Está bien… —Izuku respiro irregular ante la advertencia, ya que el hematoma de su piel se veía tan doloroso y sin tocarlo ya le había generado tanto daño, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si algo lo tocaba directamente.

Katsuki trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que pudo, pero de todos modos termino por causarle dolor a Izuku. Se quejo y soltó un pequeño quejido.

Justamente en el centro del hematoma, se veía un color negro que a medida que se expandía por la piel se iba volviendo morado. El rubio bufo.

—No puedo creer que ese imbécil de _campanita _no sepa usar las pócimas de su propio gemelo. Una poción de curación no puede ponerse toda directamente en la herida ni debe aplicarse solo dejándola caer… —explico Bakugō, quien se giró en busca de su bolso de cuero y comenzó a rebuscar en ella.

Deku ni siquiera quería respirar por miedo al dolor y lo horrible que se veía.

—¿Y-Y esto que significa?

—Tu cuerpo rechaza la pócima porque no se aplicó bien y porque era demasiado potente—responde Katsuki, quien sigue rebuscando—. Podría matarte…

Al finalizar esas palabras, Deku sintió un escalofrío terrible. ¿Era capaz de morir por una pócima que se supone debía curarlo? ¿No sonaba completamente ilógico?

—¡¿Yo te hice eso?! —La voz de Rin se escuchó de nuevo desde el balcón, donde apenas hacerse notar, el hombre de cenizo cabello le salto encima. Golpeo su cabeza con un puñetazo y sin darle tregua, entorno sus manos sobre la garganta del otro.

Rin trato de sacarse las manos de encima de Bakugō, pero no podía hacer nada contra el agarre fuerte que poco a poco lo dejaba sin aire. Incluso trato de patearlo cuando Katsuki le levanto sin soltar su cuello. A lo que respuesta del otro, fue llenar todo su pecho y vientre de escamas que le protegieran de sus débiles ataques.

—¡Kacchan, basta! —Izuku se puso de pie, camino hasta llegar al cuerpo del otro, donde trato de hacerlo aflojar el agarre— ¡Matarlo no es la solución!

—¡Ya ha hecho demasiado daño! ¡Trato de matarte dos veces y si yo no estuviera preparado esas mierdas de hematomas te matarían! —responde Katsuki.

Deku observo hacia Rin, viendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas y sus ojos se desorbitaban a cada segundo.

—¡Kacchan, por favor no lo hagas! —pidió de nuevo.

Ambos se miran a los ojos entonces una vez más. Izuku nota los ojos rojos de Bakugō cambiar. Los ojos de una bestia, de un dragón más específicamente. Con un dorado salpicado en el centro, dando la impresión de ver autentico fuego nacido de la nada.

Puede ver la ira en esos ojos que arde sin compasión alguna, buscando algo que quemar. En ese punto, hubo algo que acelero su corazón.

Porque si lo pensaba desde un punto de vista _romántico, _Katsuki estaba dispuesto a destruir, por no decir matar, a quien lo lastimo. Sonara extraño, pero también era romántico en un sentido muy cliché.

Saber que le importas tanto a alguien que es capaz de matar por ti. Suena a romance enfermo y dañino, es verdad, pero también sonaba a un gesto romántico. Era complicado explicar esas dos formas de verlo, y él no tenía el tiempo en ese momento o de lo contrario matarían al albino.

Para suerte del albino, el verde logra doblegar al rojo después de pocos segundos donde se miraban a los ojos, y donde Midoriya le suplicaba que no lo hiciera.

Bakugō entonces gruñe y suelta a Rin con violencia para que le duela. Rin al caer comienza a toser y tomar aire de manera desesperada.

—M-Me… Me lo merezco—dice Rin en medio de tosidos.

Bakugō ya no pierde el tiempo con él, y solamente regresa a su mochila donde por fin encuentra un frasco de cristal que contiene un poco de polvo rojo.

Mientras Rin se recupera de su casi muerte, Katsuki regresa a Deku a la cama mientras comienza a juntar saliva en su boca. Una enorme cantidad para ser más exactos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta un algo temeroso pero curioso a su vez Izuku, que mira cómo es que Katsuki hace gestos tan raros con los labios y mejillas.

Pero el otro no le responde por estar juntando la saliva.

—¿Has escuchado que la saliva de dragón tiene poderes? —dijo Rin, acercándose. Pero en un momento se escucha un gruñido de Katsuki en señal de advertencia—. Dragones como Bakugō, tienen una saliva algo… _curativa. _Pero gran parte de su efecto solamente funciona con algo de _polvo de lava_.

Deku lo miraba muy intrigado, observo entonces al cenizo, quien movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

—Pero… Kacchan dijo que fue sus _poderes _curativos los que me dejaron así. ¿No es contradictorio?

—No toda la magia curativa funciona bajo los mismos principios. Las pócimas tienen lo suyo, y la baba de dragón con polvo de lava tiene otro—explico el albino—. La magia que habita las venas de los dragones es más misteriosa que la propia magia antigua.

Una vez que termino de hablar Rin, Bakugō abrió el frasco. Lo elevo hasta la altura de su boca y dejo caer parte del polvo en ella.

Katsuki comenzó entonces a mezclarlo dentro de su boca, provocando que sus mejillas se hincharan más y que incluso se viera un extraño brillo por debajo de su piel. Deku se preocupó, pero de inmediato la preocupación paso a un sentimiento _raro_ por decirlo de algún modo, cuando Katsuki abrió la boca y de ella salía algo que físicamente se veía como lava.

Tomo una parte de lo salía con sus propias manos, y corto la _lava saliva_ con los dientes. Una vez que tenía las manos, la fue acercando hasta Midoriya quien retrocedió un poco quizá por mero acto reflejo.

El chico de verdoso cabello observa de nuevo al de cabello cenizo, quien parece pedirle de alguna manera que confié en él. Es así que Izuku se queda quieto y la _extraña lava _le es untada sobre la piel como si fuera _loción_.

Siente un agradable calor, como agua caliente relajando los músculos tensos.

De esa manera Katsuki procede a ponerle por todos los moretones que tiene, hasta que finalmente acaba con todo. El único moretón que lo lastimo a la hora de ponerle esa _loción_, fue el del pecho que le causo muchos piquetes dolorosos.

—Te iré quitando las masas en unos quince minutos. Menos la del pecho, esa deberá quedarse al menos unas horas—explica Bakugō.

—Gracias, Kacchan—dijo Izuku, con una sonrisa amplia que hace ver más abultados sus cachetes de la cara.

Complacido con esas palabras, el mencionado sonríe. Y después vuelve a golpear a Rin de tal fuerza que lo tumba.

—Eso… eso también me lo merecía—dijo desde el suelo el albino.

—Ya que has estado tan hablador, ahora explica todo—ordeno Bakugō, sentándose al lado de Izuku, ceño fruncido y mirada asesina incluida.

Rin se levanta, con dolor, pero lo hace. Una vez de pie y pedir permiso para sentarse en la silla de escritorio, les permite que le hagan preguntas. Katsuki pregunta primero entonces.

—Ren dijo que no había problema en que me llevara Izuku a mi mundo. Pero ahora tú dices que no puedo. ¿Qué clase de puto juego están teniendo ustedes dos bastardos?

—¿Ren? ¿Dijo eso de verdad? — El albino se quedó pensando unos segundos en los que Bakugō afirmo. E incluso le mostro desde la distancia el cuarzo verde que le dio para que regresara y le resumió las palabras que dijo el de cabello azul. —Eso no… eso no tiene sentido.

Izuku y Katsuki se comparten una mirada, mientras observan como el albino parece comerse la cabeza en búsqueda de una respuesta.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? — dijo Bakugō, ya molesto del silencio del idiota albino.

—Ren es el más listo de los dos. No temo admitirlo—dijo Rin—. Me suena tan raro que te dijera que no había problema… De hecho, desde el momento en que te envió aquí ya había algo raro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Izuku.

—La manera en la que envió al Señor Dragón fue distinta. Utilizo otro conjuro—continuo—. No es algo que hacíamos siempre. Cuando lo envió, le envolvió en una nube y yo debí jalarlo para traerlo aquí. Usualmente solamente abre el portal y deja que la persona lo cruce o lo que sea que vaya a cruzar es él quien lo lanza… No lo pensé antes.

—Ya nos quedó claro que no eres muy listo—dijo Katsuki— ¿Qué significa entonces?

—No lo sé. No sé qué es lo que mi hermano planeo hacer. Digo, yo nací en este Universo, solo conozco mi propio quirk y cómo funciona en sintonía con Ren, pero Ren nació en tú Universo. Él es magia pura… —Rin sigue pensando, pero por más que trata de entender que fue lo que uso su gemelo o lo que estaba pasando, no podía encontrar respuesta. A veces su gemelo era todo un enigma.

—¿Entonces…? —dijo Bakugō de nuevo. Harto de tanto drama y misterios.

—Yo he cumplido con decirte que hay un riesgo si te quedas mucho tiempo acá y que no puedes llevarte a Midoriya. Te recomendaría que hablaras con mi hermano apenas puedas. Yo lo haré también, tiene que darme explicaciones—dicho lo final, Rin se puso de pie listo para irse al saber que ya no podía decirles nada nuevo.

—Espera… —hablo Izuku— S-Sí Kacchan debe irse en algún momento… ¿Puede volver de nuevo?

Katsuki lo observa bastante intrigado, y por primera vez desde que ha conocido al gemelo albino, no tiene deseos de arrancarle la cabeza. Espera ansioso a que responda.

Rin se mordisquea los labios. No esta seguro de dar una respuesta que pueda ser correcta teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha hecho su gemelo antes. No quiere darle esperanzas a ese jovencito de ojos verde a quien casi mata dos veces y que le salvo la vida.

—No lo sé—dice—. Pero si debe irse, puede regresar de nuevo. Solo debe esperar a que todo el balance regrese y lo verás, a menos que quieras ser tu el que vaya con él y lleven su relación así…

Con ello finalizado, Rin se despide, asegurándose de qué Izuku seguía teniendo su _tarjeta de presentación _con su número de celular, en caso de que necesitaran algo.

—Oh, por cierto, deje una flecha aquí arriba que bloquea los sonidos de la habitación por algunas horas—dijo Rin—. Digo, por si quieren aprovechar en hacer algo— después de eso, hizo unos guiños que provocaron que Katsuki le lanzara fuego otra vez.

El albino huyo, siendo cubierto ya por las sombras de los arboles y con la ropa quemada de nuevo.

Una vez solos por fin, ambos se sientan frente a frente sobre la cama. Izuku tiene muchas preguntas y cosas que decirle a Kacchan. Pero no esta teniendo idea de cómo hacerlo o que decirle realmente.

—Quiero llevarte a mi mundo y seas mi esposa—dijo Katsuki, tan directo y sincero como siempre ha sido—. Y si vas a darme un No, créeme que voy a pelear e insistir hasta que me digas que aceptas.

Midoriya entonces ve la decisión en los ojos rojos de Bakugō. Oh, esos ojos que siempre le han mostrado toda el alma de Katsuki. Un alma ardiente, vibrante y llena de orgullo.

—Kacchan… —Eso estaba siendo demasiado para un día. No puede imaginarse como la esposa, corrección, esposo de alguien. De hecho, ni siquiera se había imaginado estando casado con alguien todavía. Apenas podía soñar con la idea de ser un novio. ¿Casarse? Incluso la palabra le generaba un eco por cada rincón de su cabeza.

Ama a Katsuki. Y el dolor de su rechazo fue la prueba de ello. Pero lo peor, es que no si Bakugo se lo pide, de rodillas y un anillo en sus manos, sabe que no podrá negarse mucho. Sabe que su resistencia a decirle "No" a Kacchan es muy poca.

Deku no puede resistirse al amor que vive como las llamas del infierno dentro de él generado por Kacchan.

—Sé que es apresurado pedírtelo, pero te daré razones para que me ames y aceptes. Ten eso seguro, nerd. Te enamorare—E ahí la amenaza más hermosa de todas dichas por Katsuki que no hizo otra cosa más que enternecer a Deku.

_Ya te amo demasiado, _fue lo que pensó Izuku, mirando a Kacchan. Pero, por más amor que tuviera, no podía renunciar a sus sueños. No debía renunciar a ellos.

Él quería y debía ser un héroe. Tal y como se lo prometió a All Might. Debía ser el siguiente Símbolo de la Paz que salvara al mundo con una sonrisa. Porque ese era su deseo desde muy pequeño. Era un sueño que después de tanto dolor y sacrificio estaba luchando por cumplir.

Sin embargo, ¿un sueño cumplido valía más la pena que estar con el amor de tu vida? ¿Qué tanto se debe sacrificar para lograr lo que deseas y si al final valdrá completamente la pena todo el sacrificio hecho? ¿Valía perder el amor de su vida, por ser un Héroe? ¿Valdría la pena sacrificar todo para llegar a cumplir tu sueño, si eso significaba estar solo?

Muchas preguntas seguían surgiendo una otras otra en su cabeza, tanto que comenzaba a saturarlo. Quizá para muchos sería fácil darles una respuesta, pero no para alguien como él que sobre piensa las cosas todo el tiempo, no era tan simple.

No fue hasta que sintió la mano de Katsuki sujetar su mejilla, que reacciono y le observo de nuevo. Bakugo entonces se inclino hasta llegar a él y besarlo. Algo lento para no lastimar su magullado cuerpo.

Izuku siente que su deseo tambaleo, por esos ojos rojos una vez más.

* * *

_**Notas: **_

_**¡Esto se pone bueno con el drama! aaaaaa **_

_**Quería tomar el consejo que me dejaron el los reviews, sobre ponerle un nombre más fácil a la historia xD  
Técnicamente significa: Amor entre Universos. So, probablemente lo cambie sino lo olvido (?) jdfls  
¡Muchísimas gracias a quien me dio esa observación! No pude responderte porque no sabía como hacerlo. Es lo único que me molesta un poquito de FF, que no puedo responderlos en el acto y siento que mandar un mp sería mucha molestia ;; **_

_**¡Agradezco mucho el apoyo! **_

_**¡Nos leemos! **_


	5. Chapter 5

—Bro, cálmate… —dijo Kirishima, mirando a Katsuki ir de un lado a otro completamente molesto, que, si fuera humanamente posible, incluso estaría dejando salir espuma como un animal rabioso.

—¿Por qué tanta bronca contra ti mismo? Creí que eras un ególatra y que no amarías algo además de ti, bueno, y quizá a tu hermosa novia—dijo Kaminari antes de recibir un tremendo golpe por parte de Bakugō.

—¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE PAR DE TRAIDORES?! —les grito.

Mientras Kaminari se sobaba del golpe en la cabeza, Eijirō bajo el rostro como cachorro regañado. La razón detrás del grito, era que ambos chicos habían ido con el _otro Bakugō _durante el almuerzo de ese día. E incluso habían tenido el "descaro", -según Katsuki-, de invitarlo a la mesa donde estaban. Justamente cuando él les había "pedido", que no se le acercaran porque sospechaba mucho de él.

Ahí iba la última vez que trataba de hacer algo bueno por alguien porque le importaba.

No era quién para ordenarles con quienes podían o no juntarse, pero esa petición fue dentro de los estatus de amistad que él, al ver que son sus más cercanos amigos, podía decirles. Pero no. Esos idiotas se fueron con su mala copia a pasar el rato.

—Bro, solo queríamos ir para… ah… —Kirishima pensaba, tratando de defender que no eran traidores. Hasta que Denki hablo.

—¡Queríamos sacarle información! —dijo el rubio, salvando a su crush de cabello rojo. Quien apoyo el comentario.

Bakugō simplemente rodo los ojos, sabía que mentían.

—Bien, entonces díganme: ¿Qué averiguaron sobre él? — el silencio le siguió tal y como un intercambio de miradas entre los dos chicos— Lo sabía.

—¡No nos pidas que sepamos todo de un solo golpe! —dijo Kaminari— Ni siquiera por todo el tiempo que tenemos contigo te conocemos bien. De no ser por las cosas te sacamos a la fuerza, ni siquiera sabríamos que te gusta la comida picante o el montañismo.

En medio un gruñido mezclado con un suspiro, Katsuki se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Kirishima, ya que estaban en su habitación, discutiendo de los sucesos de los días pasados y del tremendo incidente de esa tarde que lo había obligado a ser arrastrado lejos.

Habían pasado justamente cuatro días desde el arribo del otro Katsuki. Apareció el lunes por la tarde, y justamente ahora, ese jueves por la tarde, Bakugō había estallado provocando una pelea en la sala común que termino con varios muebles quemados, vidrios de los ventanales rotos y un Izuku que se metió para frenarlos y termino casi noqueado.

De no haber sido por Kirishima que se colocó como escudo para proteger a Deku, del hielo de Todoroki que los detuvo en su lugar, de las cintas de Sero quien junto a la electricidad de Kaminari, no sabrían en que habría terminado todo aquello.

Todo había comenzado el martes siguiente. _Bakugō salvaje _no se despegaba mucho de Izuku, ya que alego que el aroma de Midoriya era igual al del Izuku de su mundo y eso le gustaba lo suficiente para estar tranquilo. Aquello no tenía sentido para muchos hasta que añadió: _"Mi forma dragón puede salirse de control. Ya que es como un animal dentro de mí que no siempre puedo controlar."_ Con ello dicho, nadie se quejó y no hicieron más preguntas.

En las clases, se sentaba al lado del pecoso viéndolo estudiar y trabajar, mientras que él se dedicaba a hacer alguna pregunta ocasional o simplemente dormir debido a que todo eso le resultaba "aburrido".

Para la hora del descanso también estaban juntos. Comían juntos y siempre podía ver a varios compañeros suyos estando cerca y escuchando sus anécdotas de supuesto héroe que era. E incluso algunos alumnos más pasaban cerca solamente para ver el espectáculo de los dos Katsuki.

Monoma había aparecido para burlarse, hasta que Kendo lo noqueo y se lo llevo, disculpándose por su comportamiento y deseándole suerte al otro Bakugō para que pudiera regresar a su mundo.

Ya que, no era exactamente un secreto lo que paso, aunque la mayoría de cosas que se rumoraban no eran precisas, y menos el ver a un Dragon surcando los cielos cercanos a U.A.

Como lo odiaba.

Las siguientes horas de clase fue más de lo mismo, todo hasta el final de ellas. Después de eso, venían las prácticas y los entrenamientos de quirk, donde el _Dragón _se limitaba a mirar o pasearse por ahí. Algunos momentos intercambiando palabras con Aizawa y All Might.

Así durante los siguientes días hasta ese jueves.

Cada vez veía a Deku muy unido a él. Notaba las miradas que Izuku le daba y esos sonrojos que aparecían en sus pecosas mejillas cada que había un intercambio de miradas entre ellos y su copia le sonreía a Izuku de forma ladina. Veía los nervios en Deku, como trataba de ocultarse con los brazos y como _su otro yo _trataba de sacarlo de su escondite para verlo y provocar más el rojo en el rostro ajeno.

Como lo odiaba, de nuevo.

Aunque gran parte de eso, sabía que era su culpa. Él podría ser el causante de esas sonrisas, de esos sonrojos, de esas miradas enamoradas que llevaba Deku en el rostro. Él podía haber sido la razón y quien lo molestara por estar colorándose hasta las orejas.

Pero la rechazo. Y ahora pagaba por eso.

—_Es lo mejor. No queremos a ese nerd— _Solía pensar Katsuki en esos momentos.

—Bakugō, sabes que confiamos en ti y que pocas veces te equivocas en las cosas, pero—Kirishima estaba teniendo cuidado con lo que iba a decir, y con una mirada rápida dio a entender a Kaminari de que se preparara detrás de él por si _lo peor _les pasaba al confrontar al rubio— ¿No crees que quizá estés celoso porqué ahora Midoriya pasa tiempo con alguien más? Bueno, aunque sea una versión tuya, no eres tú realmente y por eso estas… ¿celoso?…

La verdad era difícil explicar ese último punto. No solo por el tema de los _dos Katsuki, _sino porque muy en el fondo, Kirishima estaba confiado en que su _bro _sentía algo por Midoriya, por más que lo negara.

—¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?! ¡Me importa un carajo con quien este ese maldito nerd! ¡Podría ser novio del maldito mitad-mitad o de la cara redonda o cualquier otro bastardo extra y a mí no me importaría en lo absoluto! ¡Recuerda que tengo una novia! —respondió, con una vena marcada sobre su cuello y un par más en sus manos que dejaban salir humo— Simplemente no confió en ese idiota. Algo se trama o algo está tramando, y por eso lo odio.

Eijirō y Denki se comparten una mirada. No solamente por la forma en la que Bakugō se _expresó de sí mismo, _sino por la manera en la que estaba llevando las cosas.

—Quizá tengas razón. ¿Quién mejor para saber que planeas que tú mismo? —dijo Denki— Pero de todos modos no creo que debas ponerte en ese plan. Mira lo que ocasionaron tú y él hace unas horas…

Después de todos los días pasando momentos donde él miraba desde lejos como es que _su otro yo _y Deku compartían tanto y se miraban con cierto _amor, _justamente ese jueves es que el límite había sido excedido y no pudo controlar más ese sentimiento que juraba no eran celos.

Ese día no hubo un entrenamiento de práctica, así que muchos se fueron al dormitorio a hacer tarea o simplemente estudiar o vagar.

Él, en un intento de darse calma u olvidar todo lo que estaba viendo esos días, fue a la cocina en compañía de Kirishima y Kaminari.

En la cocina estaba Todoroki comiendo helado, junto a Sero y Tenya que charlaban de algo trivial. Jirou le estaba recomendando unas canciones a Koda según alcanzo a escuchar y finalmente, en la cocina donde todos miraban, estaba Deku sirviendo helado mientras tenía a Katsuki con capa detrás suyo.

Demasiado pegados. Demasiado cariñosos.

Bakugō recuerda que se quedó quieto, observándolos con ira. Y aunque él juraba, que apenas su versión más grande lo vio, fue que comenzó con el comportamiento inapropiado, aunque nadie podría respaldarlo porque nadie lo vio.

Apenas el _otro Bakugō _viera a su versión joven, comenzó a darle besos a Izuku por el cuello. Haciéndolo "reír", mientras las manos contrarias se movían por la cadera y el pecho en un intento de seguir "haciéndolo reír" con esas caricias. Deku no lo veía como algo malo en ese momento ya que no había notado la presencia del Katsuki de su mundo.

Pero la gota que rompió toda cordura del más joven de los dos Bakugō, fue cuando el mayor de ellos giro el rostro del pecoso para besarlo. No fue un beso profundo y sucios, solamente una unión de labios que por un momento llego a incluir lengua.

Ahí fue cuando la cordura que retenía a los celos-no-celos se esfumo y termino por lanzarse contra su otro yo a golpes y explosiones que venían de ambas partes.

Pelearon con explosiones, con golpes y patadas, rompiendo todo a su paso sin importarles nada. En medio de gritos y maldiciones.

Deku trato de separarlos, pero una explosión que colisiono entre ambas palmas lo mando al piso terriblemente desorientado al hacer que se golpeara contra el suelo también. Kirishima entonces entro en acción, socorriendo a Izuku y cubriéndolo del resto de los estallidos de los otros dos que no pudieron controlar.

Pobremente notaron lo que paso, Todoroki ya los tenía congelados de las piernas hasta la cadera. Sero les lanzo cintas para atraparlos y atarlos del torso para arriba; paso las cintas a Kaminari quien les dio una potente descarga eléctrica para hacerlos detenerse.

Los noquearon, y finalmente cada uno termino en un sitio. Katsuki en su habitación, y _el otro _Katsuki en otra habitación tan alejado como fuera posible de su contra parte más joven.

Bakugō joven no dejaba de pensar en eso y en lo que sus ojos vieron por pocos segundos en esa pelea. Justamente en ese momento donde su atención no fue hacia su contrincante, sino hacia Izuku quien estaba en el piso.

Verlo ahí, casi inconsciente a causa suya y con una de sus enigmáticas playeras chamuscada, tuvo algo a lo que su Madre llamaría: _culpa. _

Y fue peor cuando sus compañeros debieron proteger a Deku de él. Todos sabían que su relación no siempre fue la mejor, pero de todos modos existía un límite para su quirk, porque sabe lo peligroso que es sino lo maneja bien. Ver a sus compañeros frenarlo a la fuerza para que no lastimara, era un golpe doloroso a su orgullo y a sus inestables emociones.

—Oye, Bakugō, ¿estás bien? —dijo Kirishima ante el silencio y la mirada perdida del contrario cenizo.

Katsuki levanto entonces el rostro, con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo.

—Me voy a mi habitación—dijo poniéndose de pie—. Quede en… en hablar con Camie.

Eijirō y Denki lo ven irse mientras azotaba la puerta a su espalda.

—No te parece que… —dijo Kaminari.

—¿Qué no esta contento con su relación? Desde que nos anunció que era su novia—responde el pelirrojo— Sé que ella lo hizo reír, eso dijo Todoroki, pero… después de eso, no he visto que pase esa magia de nuevo. Se ve tan infeliz.

—No entiendo porque no acepta a Midoriya—dijo Denki—. Se nota que lo quiere, pero es demasiado idiota con sus emociones.

Kirishima le dio la razón.

Tal vez la inteligencia en clase no fuera lo suyo, pero si la inteligencia emocional. Y ellos sabían que Katsuki no era feliz en esa relación. O no al menos como quería que todos pensaran.

Para cuando Bakugō llego a su habitación y azoto su puerta, se dejó caer sobre su cama. Tomo su móvil al cabo de unos minutos y atendió los mensajes de su _novia. _Todos ellos eran de ella preguntándole como estaba y como había ido su día. Tan amable y cariñosa como siempre.

Respondió _lo mejor que pudo_. Porque ella era su novia y él la quería.

Paso varios minutos hablando con ella por mensaje, hasta que por fin Camie le pregunto si podía llamarlo para escuchar su voz. Accedió a una llamada con ella, y así quedo. Escuchándola hablar de su día, de lo que le paso y opinando tanto como podría hacerlo con algún monosílabo ocasional.

—_¡Debiste verla! Su traje era demasiado absurdo. Los profesores tuvieron que pedirle que volviera a mandar otra solicitud para hacerlo mejor— _decía la rubia toda risa por el teléfono— _Bueno, he hablado de mi por un largo rato. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué paso hoy, cariño?_

—Nada interesante. Estudiar, entrenar —Mintió Katsuki.

—_¿Solo eso?_

—¿Esperabas algo más?

—_Mmm, no. La verdad, viniendo de ti no. ¿Sabes? A veces siento que soy solo yo la que está poniendo de su parte para que esto funcione —_ Ya estaba empezando de nuevo con sus comentarios—_ Quizá debamos tomarnos un tiempo. No quiero sentirme como una pérdida de tiempo para ti. Sí, estarás muy guapo y bueno, pero no pienso ser tu juguete._

—No digas estupideces, maldita sea… —gruño, sentándose en su cama. Sintió el corazón pesado, y que estaba cediendo demasiado su orgullo por una relación. Por una mujer. Ni siquiera a su Madre le dejaba mancillar tanto su orgullo como lo hacía con Camie ahora y el resto de veces— Tengamos otra maldita cita. ¿A dónde jodidos quieres ir?

—_¡Uju! ¡Otra cita! — _la escucho reír—_ Bueno, antes de lo de la cita, nuestra preparatoria ira a la U.A la siguiente semana por unos cursos que van a impartir. ¿Recuerdas que te dije, ¿verdad? _—Bakugō había olvidado ese detalle. Habría unos cursos con Héroes extranjeros donde hablarían sobre cómo se manejaban en otras partes del mundo el trabajo de Héroes, lo importante que era aprender otros idiomas y demás cosas. Sería una especie de _Feria, _con muchos invitados— _Se nos permitirá quedarnos en sus instalaciones los días que dura el evento, así que estaba pensando…_

—Aja.

—_Qué te parece si… —_Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Katsuki casi podía sentir como sonreía cual gato rizón— _¿Podría quedarme en tu habitación? Tú, yo… Juntos. _

Bakugō se sintió frío en ese momento. ¿Le estaba proponiendo "eso" de verdad? ¿O solamente quería irse a su habitación a dormir? ¿Acaso Camie estaba preparada para intentarlo? No, él debía estar equivocado. Debía de estar malentiendo a Camie y lo que le estaba proponiendo.

Malditas hormonas y malditas mujeres con sus mensajes confusos.

—¿Qué?

—_¡Vamos! Somos jóvenes, y yo aprendí muchas cosas de la última clase de sexualidad. ¡Quiero intentarlo! _—Sabía que Camie era atrevida, pero no tanto. _—A menos que no quieras llevar esto más serio y solamente estés jugando conmigo. Que te advierto que, si es así, Katsuki yo te juro que- _

—Sí, está bien. Lo que sea—Gruño.

—_¡Maravilloso, cariño! ¡Ya verás que esta experiencia será emocionante! ¡Y no te preocupes por los condones, yo los compro!_

Él guardo silencio. Y ella continúo hablando un rato más diciéndole que de igual modo podrían salir el sábado como dijo. Quedaron en verse en el centro comercial e ir a comer. Hasta que colgaron. Bakugō entonces se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación de nuevo. ¿Cómo haría "eso" con Camie? Corrección: ¿_Por qué putas acepto? _

Ciertamente estaban en ese punto de la juventud para explorar lo que sus cuerpos podían dar dentro de otro entorno que no fuera un campo de pelea. Las hormonas en constante ebullición, y que, si tenían todo el conocimiento para prevenir cualquier cosa, podrían disfrutar lo que la inexperta juventud les ofrece de modo seguro. Disfrutar los placeres carnales antes de que la vida adulta los consuma o los mate, lo que pase pasara primero.

_Pero él no quería esos placeres con ella. _

El porno le daba erecciones decentes, sobre todo cierta categoría sucia que comenzaba con "G" y terminaba en "Gay". También es cierto que era algo difícil usar sus manos debido a su quirk, pero había un pequeño y sucio juguetito oculto en sus cajones cuya forma de vagina no le resultaba tan atractiva, pero era eso o dejarse el falo con olor dulce de la nitroglicerina no explotada. Tenía incluso ya sus videos favoritos dentro de la categoría prohibida, que, a juego con ese juguete, terminaba en generosas descargas, aunque no siempre eran tan satisfactorios. Siempre terminaba con una sensación de culpa e incomodidad por ver a otros hombres haciendo esas cosas.

Pero su incomodidad no duraba mucho… y mucho menos cuando_ se imagino esos labios parlanchines y ojos verdes. _En ese momento descubrió quien encendía su libido, quien le hacía soñar hasta ese punto, e incluso cuando aparecía alguna escena romántica en el porno, lo imaginaba a él.

_Deku, _fue el único capaz de hacer que su corazón diera brincos y golpeteos intensos, así como encender su excitación hasta el punto de hacerlo gotear la ropa interior y querer arremeter la cadera como un animal.

—Deja de pensar en ese inútil nerd. Esto es lo mejor para los dos… — dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ya no tenía que pensar en Deku. No tenía que pensar en nadie que no fuera su hermosa novia y el futuro que le esperaba a su lado.

Camie sería una hermosa esposa; tendrían hermosos hijos. Y su vida sería perfecta de esa manera al lado de ella y su titulo como el Héroe Numero 1.

En su corazón no había lugar para Deku. Ni ahora ni nunca.

_¿Verdad? _

Solo había lugar para Camie. _Porque era su novia y él la quería._

* * *

En otra habitación, Bakugō con capa estaba sentado sobre el piso. Bufaba cada tanto, bastante molesto por lo que había pasado. No solamente había sido interrumpido por su maldita versión enana, sino que también había herido a Deku y se vio obligado a ser enviado a una habitación lejos de él.

Justamente cuando había logrado hacer que Izuku aceptara sus sentimientos, y le dejara besarlo y tocarlo, tenía que aparecer su maldito otro _yo _para arruinarlo todo.

No dejaba de pensar en que, se suponía que su otro yo no quería a Deku, tal y como _el Deku _de su mundo no quería nada con él.

Para matar el tiempo, decidió ir a espiar a su otro yo. Si tenía suerte y el Kirishima de ese mundo era tan despistado como el suyo, dejaría la puerta de su balcón abierta.

Y así fue.

Katsuki estuvo escuchando atentamente su charla y lo que su _otro yo _gritaba. Alegando que tramaba algo.

—_Solo tramo robar a Deku. _

Respondía mentalmente a los comentarios ajenos. Todo normal hasta que _el otro Katsuki _se fue a su habitación y Bakugō con capa lo siguió. Pero no podía escuchar nada porque, si era responsable y tenía su balcón cerrado.

Sin embargo, un simple cristal no era defensa para su agudo oído de dragón, así que escucho la charla con esa mujer Camie. Le pareció curioso que su versión de ese universo eligiera a Camie como pareja, teniendo en cuenta que ella en su universo lo odiaba y lo culpaba por la muerte de _Shindō. _No escucho toda la charla, ya que a la mitad le pareció demasiado aburrido.

Decidió alejarse del balcón e ir a espiar ahora a Izuku que estaba sentado sobre su cama recibiendo atención de Uraraka, Momo, Todoroki e Iida. Quienes preocupados insistían en quedarse con él, pero Midoriya y su sonrisa tan hermosa que convencería a cualquiera de saltar por el techo, los hizo salir de su habitación para quedar solo.

O al menos él pensaba que estaba solo hasta que los toquidos al vidrio llamaron su atención.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes heridas, o sí?— Bakugō en ese momento pensaba en cómo podría añadirle más puntos de amor a ese nerd si estos ya eran infinitos dentro de él— Vi como Kaccha-Bakugo-Kach… —hubo silencio, y después añadió:— te estallaba el costado del vientre…

Bakugō no dudo nada en sujetarle por el rostro, presionando sus mejillas abultadas y generando una expresión divertida y adorable en Izuku. Analizo sus expresiones y asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida. Solo tenía un pequeño golpe en la frente, bastante bien oculto por toda la maleza de cabello verde que poseía.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, soy un maldito dragón—dijo, levantando el cabello de Deku para ver el hematoma— Nada puede herirme.

Una vez finalizo de hablar, lamió la zona dañada de Midoriya, haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido ante el contacto. Eso debería ser suficiente para que su saliva ayudara a bajar la hinchazón. De algo servía tener la sangre de Dragón y los miles de años de antigüedad junto a su mágico y no conocido poder.

—Siempre te está gustando resultar herido en todo momento. ¿Qué clase de masoquista eres, nerd?

—¡No soy ningún masoquista! —Se quejo, dando un pequeño golpe al hombro de Katsuki con capa. Bakugō solamente se rio.

Repentinamente, Bakugō atrapo a Deku entre sus brazos. Debido a la diferencia de estaturas que siempre los ha seguido a ambos, Izuku quedo justamente a la altura del pecho. Hundido entre sus pectorales.

Por el lado contrario, Bakugō se inclinó un poco para enterrar su rostro en el cabello del otro, aspirando su aroma con fuerza.

—¿Kacchan? —pregunto Deku ante el repentino acto de cariño. La respuesta que tuvo fue un ligero aumento en cuanto a la fuerza del abrazo, como si con eso le dijera que no cuestionara sus actos.

Lo cual funciono, Midoriya se dejó abrazar. Permitiendo ese intercambio de calor mutuo, ese arrullo con el latir tranquilo del corazón de Katsuki, y finalmente su aroma que le nublaba casi cada sentido, permitiendo que sintiera que estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo entero.

En el lugar perfecto, especial y, sobre todo, feliz.

En otro punto, se encontraba Bakugō. Había tenido un leve y pequeño recuerdo de cuando estaba con el otro _Izuku. _A quien molestaba por ser bajito y quien también había golpeado su hombro en algún momento de confianza.

A ese Izuku que recordaba era igual de masoquista y que siempre estaba haciéndose daño.

Él no quería recodarlo. Porque ese Izuku no lo amaba como a quien tenía en sus brazos, entregándose felizmente a su amor correspondido.

Ese _Deku es el que se merecía. _Ese Deku debía ser amado por él, y él amado por Deku.

Así debía ser el balance.

Un rato más en que estuvieron despiertos charlando, Izuku le recordó a Bakugō que debía intentar de nuevo hablar con Ren. Mismo que durante los últimos días no había respondido a sus intentos de comunicación con el espejo. Cada vez que lo intento, solamente había una bruma en el espejo hasta que esta misma se deshacía completamente sola.

Lo que provocaba cierto sentimiento agrio en Bakugō. Algo debió pasar y, sus instintos que rara vez fallaban, le decían que no podían ser del todo buenos.

Usaron el espejo que Momo les hizo, (bajo una mentira blanca), y Katsuki dibujo su tatuaje de nuevo sobre la superficie.

—Nunca me has contado, ¿Qué significa tu tatuaje, Kacchan?

—Katsuki— responde, viendo su brazo por algunos segundos, para seguido volver a mirar el espejo.

Y ya, eso fue todo. A Izuku de verdad no debería sorprenderle que tan narcisista podía ser el cenizo, pero de igual modo se sorprendió por ello. Ya estaba imaginando toda una historia de tradiciones de los Dragones, llena de simbolismo y un complejo significado. Pero no. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Los dos vieron como el dibujo del espejo se deshacía sobre la superficie, abarcando todo el espacio hasta que el reflejo se veía borroso.

Bastaron un par de minutos para que la imagen de cierto chico de cabello azul apareciera. Pero este no tenía nada de cabello azul. Su cabello se veía totalmente lacio hacía abajo y sin sus característicos picos rebeldes, con el mismo tono cenizo de Katsuki. Sus ojos se veían rojos, pero las facciones de su rostro eran diferentes. Tenía un moretón en la mejilla, una cortada en la ceja y algo de sangre seca por la comisura de su labio derecho.

—¡Mi Señor Dragon! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Todo bien en su nidito de amor? —Ren hablo rápido que fue difícil de entender para los otros dos.

—¿Qué demonios te paso? —dijo Bakugō, notando las heridas y alcanzando a ver de fondo que el brujo no estaba en su cueva sino, en una especie de lugar hecho de madera.

Ren se rio, demasiado nervioso para el gusto de Katsuki que sabía que algo no estaba bien. Incluso Izuku se preocupó por él y por la cara que estaba haciendo el cenizo, no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que ganaría tiempo? No está saliendo tan bien como esperaba… —Ren comenzó a toser con brusquedad. Una tos seca que les hizo pasar saliva a los otros dos, ya que sonaba a que se desgarraba la garganta contraria.

—¿Lo encontraron? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Y qué carajo le paso a tu apariencia? — dijo Katsuki.

—Pidieron ayuda a Hawks. Ese idiota puede encontrar la aguja en un maldito desierto… —El brujo volvió a toser— Tome una pócima que me daba tu apariencia por unos momentos, pero estas pócimas siempre me sientan mal y me destruyen el interior—Eso ya explicaba el asunto con la sangre de sus labios— Hable con… —la mirada roja se fue hacia el Midoriya que estaba al lado de Katsuki y Ren se mordió el labio antes de hablar— Hable con ellos, y al principio todo salió bien. Pero tu grupo llego y Kirishima descubrió que no eras tu por el maldito aroma…

Bakugō maldijo e Izuku no entendía tan bien.

—Logre mantenerlos a raya, pero no se cuanto pueda resistir mi poder. Por suerte ni Nejire, Tamaki o Uraraka están con ellos, eso me da ventaja. Pero no se cuanto más… —Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el brujo, un estadillo se escuchó de fondo, seguido de unas palabras dichas en otro lenguaje que bien podría asimilarse a un cantico mágico— ¡Carajo!

Ren se alejó del espejo, dejando a los otros dos.

Se escucharon estallidos, y más gritos en un lenguaje desconocido para Izuku. Al menos fue desconocido cuando uno de los conjuros que dijo Ren sonó a su idioma.

—"_El alma hueca de un brujo, se divide. ¡Os levanta la falsa voluntad de servir! ¡De pie, golems míos! ¡Servir a su falso dueño!" —_Después de eso, hubo estruendosos sonidos y tierra que se movía. Como un mini terremoto.

Katsuki e Izuku se intercambiaron una mirada con notoria preocupación.

Ren apareció de nuevo, su cabello ya se veía azul.

—Tengo que irme… Tamaki y Nejire aparecieron junto a Mirio, han derrumbado mi primera línea de defensa—dijo entre jadeos— Te llamare cuando este a salvo.

Ni siquiera dio tiempo a Bakugō de decir algo más cuando la comunicación se terminó.

Hubo silencio después de eso. Deku había tomado el espejo de las manos de Kacchan, y lo dejo sobre su escritorio, se mordisqueaba los labios y no sabía que hacer o que decirle al cenizo. Sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y por eso se sentía peor.

Una parte de él quería pedirle que se fuera. Aunque eso significara que doliera y calara hondo en su corazón de nuevo; era lo mejor. Sabía que, si se iba, todo estaría en calma en su otro universo y no matarían a ese tal Ren que no tenia culpa de nada.

Pero otra parte como siempre suele pasar, no quería que se fuera. La estaba pasando bien con él y ese amor tan dulce que estallaba en sus corazones. No quería que desapareciera por más egoísta que eso pudiera sonar para algunos.

—Kacchan…

—No, Deku—respondió—. No pienso irme. Y no me importan las mierdas razonables que digas para hacerme volver. Yo no me iré de aquí sin ti.

Midoriya sintió las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil tener un amor correspondido? ¿Por qué todo en su vida debía ser complicado a tal punto de romperlo siempre?

Avanzo hasta llegar con Bakugō y abrazarlo, dejando que el rostro de Katsuki se hundiera en su pecho y este le abrazara igual.

Sabia que los Héroes deben tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de la mayoría, pero aquello era demasiado para su herido corazón que lo único que buscaba era un momento de paz y felicidad al lado de la persona que amaba.

—No quiero que te vayas—dijo Deku — No quiero…

—No me iré nerd—respondió Kacchan—. Y si debo irme, te llevaré conmigo.

Izuku no pudo responder a eso. Por más que había tratado de encontrar una respuesta a ese problema, sobre dejar su sueño e irse con Katsuki, no podía. Amaba ambas cosas por igual, y era difícil querer renunciar a una de ellas.

Si decidía quedarse, Bakugō debería irse y seguir con su vida en ese otro universo donde quien sabe qué podría pasarle.

Si se iba, sería feliz al lado de Kacchan con una vida en un reino mágico y hermoso, libre del mal y con nuevas tradiciones que conocer; pero terminaría decepcionando a su Madre, a All Might, Torino y a todas las personas que han creído en él como héroe. Dejaría al mundo a merced de All for One y de Tomura. Y él jamás se permitiría eso.

Ambas cosas le dolían si renunciaba a ellas.

Y no era fácil elegir entre las dos cosas que amas.

Deku solamente pudo abrazarlo un poco más fuerte, y contener las lágrimas.

Ya suficiente dolor ha sido por ese día, y lo que más deseaba en ese mismo instante era quedarse dormido en los brazos de Kacchan; olvidar que existían los problemas y un mundo al cual enfrentarse fuera de esas paredes de su habitación.

Solo quería olvidar un rato.

* * *

Viernes por la tarde, una hora antes de comenzar con los entrenamientos prácticos, Aizawa había tomado cartas en el asunto con respecto a la pelea de los dos Katsuki. Aunque quisiera haberlos castigado antes, la situación era que no pudo hacerlo debido a las pistas del paradero de Rin y su presencia en los lugares boscosos cerca de Musutafu.

Entre más pronto le encontraran, mejor sería para todos.

Pero ahora que estaba al mando de nuevo y que las siguientes pistas del misterioso hombre de mascara estaban cubiertas por la Policía y otros Héroes capacitados, decidió que sería una buena idea poner algo en práctica teniendo en cuenta la habilidad del mayor de los Bakugō.

—Apenas terminen de cambiarse, los dos Bakugō vienen conmigo directamente. Ustedes solos—advirtió Aizawa en el vestidor masculino—. Los estaré esperando fuera, no tarden.

Con ello y una fuerte mirada, se marchó del vestidor dejando a los chicos solos y con un ambiente silencioso e incómodo para todos que comenzaban a cambiarse.

Katsuki con capa se quedó entonces observando y recargado en uno de los casilleros solos. El resto de los chicos se cambiaban con algo de dificultad, ya que sentían que estaban cambiándose junto a un desconocido.

Claramente no todos estaban de ese modo. Todoroki y Shoji, por poner un ejemplo, se cambiaban con normalidad, ya que ellos no veían diferencia con los dos Katsuki para sentirse incomodos. Todos eran hombres, a fin de cuentas.

—Tus _ropas _son demasiado ajustadas, Deku—dijo Bakugō con capa, delineando con el índice los músculos que estaban resaltando del cuerpo de Izuku debajo de la tela verde—. Deberías de usar algo más… —mientras finalizaba de hablar, su índice se movió hasta abajo, justo a centímetros del trasero del otro, donde delineo sin pena la parte superior de la ropa interior ajena que se notaba muy ligeramente.

Antes de que Izuku, avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas le diera un manotazo por estarse propasando en público, la firme y enguantada mano del _canon Katsuki, _le detuvo. Sujetando firmemente la muñeca de su _otro yo _con las firmes intenciones de hacerle daño, ya que incluso su mano comenzaba a dejar una marca rojiza en la piel contraria.

Tenía una peligrosa vena en la frente y otra en el cuello señal de su ira acumulada.

—Deja de manosear a Deku—sentencio, con un tono calmado pero que erizo los cabellos de todos de una manera aterradora. Incluso Todoroki se sintió inquieto por ese tono que uso.

Una cosa era el Bakugō gritando a todo pulmón que los mataría como usualmente siempre hacía, pero existía una curiosa y muy marcada diferencia cuando ese mismo Bakugō usaba un tono calmado, pero tan malditamente amenazador que en ese momento sabias que tu vida corría mucho peligro a manos de ese rubio.

Su contra parte mayor y con capa no evito gruñirle. Se conoce. Y sabe que su advertencia de ese modo era de temer, porque no había mayor seriedad que esa en su persona, que no necesitaba de gritar que los mataría para saber que _verdaderamente lo haría. _

Aparto su mano de la contraria, pero sin dejar de verse.

Solo estaba bastando una chispa para hacer que todo volviera a estallar como la vez pasada. Donde ambos Katsuki se liaban a golpes como sino existiera un maldito mañana.

—Vámonos ya—dijo Katsuki joven tan tranquilo, pero con el ceño fruncido y sin apartar la mirada de lo que haría el otro. La suerte de que Aizawa estuviera afuera esperando y que de saber que volverían a pelear, los castigaría con toda la brutalidad permitida, fue que ambos Bakugō salieron en completo silencio sin mediar más palabras o miradas.

Solo salir y dejar el ambiente en un tenso silencio, y un Midoriya terriblemente preocupado.

* * *

Nadie lo habría esperado. O quizá sí.

Una vez que toda la clase A llego al campo de entrenamiento, varios de los profesores estaban ahí, incluyendo a All Might y a Aizawa. Pero sin la presencia de los dos Katsuki.

—¿Estas seguro de que es una buena idea, Aizawa? —dijo Yagi en un susurro para su colega profesor y Héroe. Estaba de acuerdo en que los dos jóvenes deberían de tener un castigo por su mal comportamiento y por haber herido a uno de sus compañeros, pero no estaba seguro de que el castigo de Shota fuera el mejor.

—Será una manera en la que ambos deban llevarse bien, y también les servirá a los niños como un entrenamiento básico en los Héroes—Shota dirigió una mirada hacia el rubio, quien solamente pudo suspirar—. Bien. Su entrenamiento de hoy será un poco más especial al acostumbrado.

Aizawa comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus alumnos, teniendo la libertad de mirarlos a todos de uno a uno, notando las distintas reacciones de todos.

Desde la estoica mirada de Shōto, hasta las miradas curiosas de Tsuyu.

Una vez que finalizo sus palabras, presiono el botón del radio que saco de sus ropas, mientras decía:

—Listo.

En pocos segundos, fuertes oleadas de viento y un potente rugido, salieron desde las nubes en dirección hasta donde estaban ellos.

La enorme forma de dragón de Bakugō apareció, tocando tierra con sus garras y lanzando de vuelta otro enrome rugido que hizo temblar los edificios del campo, así como rompiendo otros más.

Miradas llenas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, de igual modo las dudas del por qué aquel Bakugō estaba apareciendo así.

Pero pronto todo sería explicado, y más cuando vieron al más joven de los dos Bakugō encadenado y colgando del cuello del dragón.

—¡¿Kacchan?! —dijo Deku una vez que los vio, pero sin saber si lo decía o por el Kacchan dragón o por el Kacchan Héroe.

—Su entrenamiento, o, mejor dicho, misión de hoy, tendrá dos formas de ganarse… —dijo Aizawa— O vencen al dragón, o salvan a Bakugō. Cualquiera de los dos objetivos significara la victoria.

Hubo miradas de sorpresa, confundidas, pero sin duda alguna el único pensamiento de toda la clase fue el mismo y generalizado…

_Debía ser una broma._

* * *

_**¡LO SIENTO, PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA EN FORMA DE FICHAS, DIGO, EN FORMA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN! **_

_**Espero que sigan recordando esta historia ;; **_

_**Gracias por seguir aquí, y leer. ¡Felices fiestas! **_


End file.
